Lust in the Air
by Goethia
Summary: All Ciel could think about was having some fun with the handsome captain of that flight. Two-shot. AU. SebaCiel
1. Part I

_This two-shot is for the celebration of my nerd-ness. I got a full score on every course that I took last quarter in college, with only one ugly 98. Since I'm such a lazy student, this is an almost once-in-a-lifetime achievement for me. So of course I had to write some smut. Not to mention that you guys wanted me to write Ciel's uniform fantasy from Kitchen Fun. Or at least something that had Ciel as the slutty, horny, arrogant, snobbish little sex addict and Sebby as the clueless idiot. And while there is no chef uniform in this one, I think a captain's uniform is way sexier (I confess, I have a fetish with pilots… The jackets, the four stripes, the hat… the effing headphones! Oh shit that's hot). _

_Warnings: yaoi, oocness, adult themes, what would possibly be the longest smut scene registered in the cinematic record of Goethia and inconsistences with the whole aviation thing ('cause, ya' know, I'm not a captain of commercial flights or anything)._

_Disclaimer: sadly, Yana Toboso didn't have the balls to face her editors and tell them to fuck off when they insisted in getting rid of the yaoi in Kuroshitsuji. Since apparently my balls are the size of my country's government debt, I'll write the yaoi for her while using her characters and without earning any money for my strenuously long hard work that has basically thrown my college assignments out of the window. Yes, fanfiction is a failed business in terms of economy, but what can be more satisfying than writing about two severely hot masculine pieces of high quality vegan meat fucking each other's brains out and receiving your beautiful reviews? Nothing, I tell you. N-O-T-H-I-N-G! In fact, I'll leave my career and forget about working. I'll dedicate my life to writing this shit and I'll survive by eating your reviews. FEED ME!_

_Ok, was that even a proper disclaimer?_

_Thanks to Nessie-san for betaing this chapter!  
_

_On with the chapter!_

* * *

**Part I**

"So that's the Medical Examination room. E-every member of the crew has to attend a medical examination before the flight, e-especially the pilots…"

Ciel Phantomhive couldn't care less about what the clumsy flight attendant was telling him. He didn't like her already. The woman had tripped on her own feet too many times while trying to show him the airport through the crew's perspective. Not to mention that her stuttering was already giving him a headache. Mey-Rin, if Ciel recalled her name correctly, seemed to be too intimidated by his presence. Though of course Ciel could not say he was not enjoying watching her suffering. After all, he was not in a good mood. The blue haired boy was too busy being mad at his father for sending him into this hellhole.

Vincent Phantomhive was perhaps the only person in the world who had enough courage as to put limits to the fifteen year old. Ciel was known for being a self-conceited, spoiled teenager who always got what he wanted. He came from a rich family, probably of the richest in England, which gave him enough excuse as to believe he was better than everybody else.

That day he had been scheduled to board the family's private jet, which would take him to the other side of the world, where his mother was living now. After his parent's divorce, he had been traveling on most weekends to see his father. He had chosen to live permanently with his mother in her new home in America, a decision his father respected. The man was probably too busy to take care of his precocious son. And anyway, Ciel was content enough to live with the member of his family who spoiled him the most. It was impossible for his mother to deny him anything.

And that day, his father had once again imposed his decision on the teenager. Apparently, the private jet he had been supposed to be boarding at that exact moment was having some unknown problem. And his father, being the paranoid man he was, had been too afraid to send his son in that luxurious, comfortable plane. And instead, he decided to send his son in a commercial flight.

To say that Ciel was bothered by this decision would be an understatement. The teenager had put up a long fight in an effort to convince his father, but the man had left no room for argument.

He was still traveling in luxury, as his father had booked him the best seat in the first class section. The man was, after all, the CEO of the airline. But a commercial flight had too many people in it, it was usually crowded and he actually had to share his space with other human beings. Ciel Phantomhive did not like to share. He wanted to have the airplane all to himself, with a butler to look after each one of his needs and a comfortable bed with a flat screen television.

He couldn't care less if the private jet was damaged. He preferred taking the risk instead of enduring such a humiliation.

At least, if the plane crashed, he'd die with class.

"And at the e-end of the hallway…" Not to mention that his father also had the bright idea of sending him on a small tour around the airport's restricted areas. And he had assigned that pathetic flight attendant to look after him. She looked ridiculous with that dark blue, formal feminine suit. The skirt she was wearing didn't even allow her to walk properly, and the red scarf around her neck looked awful against her almost violet hair. He couldn't even see her eyes because of the huge, rounded glasses she was wearing.

"You're boring me." Ciel almost smirked when he saw Mey-Rin stopping in her tracks, a horrified expression marked in her face. "Dad said this was going to be interesting. And he should know, being the controlling shareholder and CEO of the airline you work for. So that must mean that you're making it boring for me." He knew he was being too hard on the poor woman, but his bad mood was bringing out the worst in him. And anyway, he was not lying about being bored. He couldn't care less about what the pilots did before boarding the planes. He had only seen long, carpeted hallways that smelt like disinfectant and old towels.

"I-I promise i-it'll get i-interesting." He actually felt some pity for the girl, whose face was as red as a ripe tomato.

"I hope so." He said, dropping the subject easily and allowing the flight attendant to breathe a sigh of relief. He didn't speak more as he followed the woman through the hallway. It was mostly deserted except for the occasional pilot or flight attendant that rushed by his side. He hated the gray carpet with green dots and the gray walls. They reminded him of puke for some reason.

He wanted nothing more than to board the airplane already and finish with that torture. He could not understand why his father thought he would find all of this interesting.

"Here's the Briefing Room." Mey-Rin said as she signaled towards a big, glass door that was on her left.

Ciel turned to look at it, feeling like a kindergarten child. He disinterestedly read the black letters that were engraved on the glass, noticing that behind them, he could see the entire room, which was surprisingly big.

The first thing that Ciel noticed when he followed the woman into the room, was that it was crowded. Men and women dressed all with identical dark blue, almost black, uniforms were walking around the room, while others were sitting around the long table that was in the center.

He actually felt genuinely curious for the first time since that nonsensical tour started, when he identified that almost everyone in the room carried three or four golden stripes on the sleeves of their uniforms, meaning that most of them were either captains or first officers.

The ones who were sitting at the table seemed to be studying different papers. The table was completely occupied by white pages of information.

He turned then to look at the floor, vaguely noticing that the carpet was gone now, replaced with a beige ceramic floor.

"What are those?" He found himself asking, when he saw the black suitcases that were resting beside each person.

"This room is used for the pilots and co-pilots to study the documentation of each flight. Routing, weather reports, approach patterns… everything concerning the flight. They receive the information in those suitcases." The teenager frowned as he eyed the exaggerated amount of documents that rested inside of the suitcases.

"I thought they only had to sit in the cockpit and fly the plane." He murmured.

"Oh no, there's a lot of work to do before they can do that. They even have to go out to do a walk-around inspection of the plane. Security is first, they cannot take any risk." The boy absently noticed that Mey-Rin was not stuttering anymore. She had probably noted his sudden interest. Even her posture seemed more relaxed.

Not paying too much attention to this, he went back to look at the people that were sitting around the table, focusing exclusively on the men. One thing that almost no one knew about him, especially his parents, was that he was attracted to older men. Sexually attracted. He was a precocious teen, too intelligent and perspicacious for his age. He had been experimenting with sex since he was fourteen years old. He still remembered his first time, with one of his family's chauffeurs. He had loved how easily he had turned the man wild with desire. After that night, sex had been just another means to have control over someone, while gaining pleasure at the same time. He loved bedding older men because they had experience and tended to be the most passionate, not to mention that they treated him a like precious jewel. And Ciel had always enjoyed such attention.

He had always been secretive about his adventures. He was not about to let his father know that he had even had sex with a few of his business colleagues. This was another reason why he had been so mad about not flying that day in the private jet. He had been eyeing the family's pilot for some time now and had been set on making a move on him that day until his father ruined his plans.

"Is our captain here?" He asked suddenly, curiosity turning into mischief. He hoped that the man who would be flying their plane would be hot. As much as he was into older men, he still had his standards. A handsome captain would be a nice sight. He was not planning on anything else as he was flying in a commercial flight full of people. He was not so stupid as to risk getting caught. But that didn't mean he could not feed his eyes with a nice view. After all, he had to admit the uniforms were already working wonders in his mind.

"I don't see him…"

He frowned slightly when he heard Mey-Rin saying this, while seeing her looking around, searching for the man. He wanted to have something to do in the eight-hour flight. The least he could have was the captain's image in his mind to fantasize about.

"Oh, there he is!" Mey-Rin's enthusiasm almost made him cringe. But then again, he was dealing with an intimidated mess of a woman. She was probably all too happy to please the spoiled boy and extremly scared of being fired if she did something wrong.

Ciel looked at the direction where the flight attendant was eagerly pointing, his eyes widening with complete shock as he gazed at a man who had to be the most handsome he had ever seen. He knew that man had to be the captain and not the blonde male that was sitting beside him, who only sported three stripes on his sleeves. Only the captains wore four stripes, while the first officers wore three.

And yet, he couldn't help but think that the black haired man, who was certainly somewhere in his late thirties, was too young to be a captain. He knew, through his father, that airlines were very strict when it came to hiring captains, signing only the most experienced and with the most flight hours. Therefore, most captains were in their late forties.

Not that he cared about how that handsome man had gotten such a job. He was too occupied eyeing the milky white skin of the man's face and the gorgeous crimson eyes that were focusing solely on the ridiculous amount of papers that were on the table. He loved how the dark blue color of the uniform looked against the pale skin, and the way that the man's black locks fell around his face, caressing his cheeks. He noticed that the man had his hat on the table, and could not help but wonder just how good he would look with it on.

He was too far away. That is what Ciel thought. The man was sitting on the farthest corner of the table. He seemed to be unreachable from there. But Ciel needed to see more. He was even curious to hear the voice of such a handsome male. He was sure that he could feed his fantasies for months just with the sound of his voice.

"His name is Sebastian Michaelis…"

"Sebastian." He repeated, mesmerized with the way the name sounded against his tongue. He could almost savor each syllable as he pronounced them. And for a moment, he wondered just how beautiful that name would sound if he screamed it in the middle of ecstasy. "He's too young to be a captain." He said, being unable still to take his eyes away from the man.

"Don't let h-his age deceive you. He's very experienced…"

"Experienced, huh?" Ciel was not even thinking about the man's skill to fly an airplane when he pronounced this. His thoughts were already running wild with less than innocent images of the handsome pilot. He wondered if the man was as experienced in bed as he was with airplanes.

"I want to talk to him." He said suddenly. The man was too far away for his liking. He needed to know more about him. He was seized with curiosity and his body was aching to be near the breathtaking sight that was that pilot's figure.

"Umm… y-you see, he's very o-occupied right now." But the flight attendant's stuttering voice actually dared to try to deny his request.

"I think I didn't tell you that I'm terrified of airplanes." But of course, Ciel was an expert when it came to manipulating people in order to get what he wanted.

His words had an immediate effect on the woman, who turned to look at him, a horrified expression marking her features. Ciel could even see the shivers that ran through her spine as she analyzed his words, and the haunting meaning behind them.

"T-terrified?" The boy tried not to smirk when he heard just how intimidated the woman was.

"You heard me. I hate heights and the claustrophobic feel of airplanes. So it will really ease my mind if I could have a word with the captain before the flight. And perhaps that will help me not to cause too much… trouble on board. I can even get an asthma or panic attack… and if something happens to me my father will certainly…"

"I'll see what I can do!" Mey-Rin didn't even give him a chance to finish as she rushed past him. As always, all that the boy had needed to get what he wanted were a few words of intimidation and the mention of his father. Having such a powerful surname surely had its advantages. And dealing with the employees of his father's company made it all even more amusing. He would never know what it was to be afraid of being fired, but it was interesting to see what other people did in other to keep their jobs.

He slowly made his way towards the edge of the table, keeping his eyes locked on the black haired captain who was now talking to Mey-Rin, a frown marking his handsome features. He was clearly not amused about being interrupted, which did nothing more than to elevate Ciel's curiosity.

"He can be the son of the Prime Minister for all I care." And the boy heard it then. Above the sound of papers and the murmuring voices of other people; a deep, masculine voice with a rich British accent that clearly came from the moving lips of the crimson eyed captain. He felt amused with the words and completely hypnotized with the smooth, baritone sound of the man's voice. Never before had he heard such a perfect tone, so commanding and confident.

"… son of Vincent Phantomhive…" He couldn't even hear Mey-Rin's voice anymore as he focused his sole attention on the black haired man. With each step that he took he could decipher the man's features better. He was more perfect than a marble statue, his skin pale as fine porcelain. A proud nose stood below gorgeous crimson eyes.

There was a Greek enchantment about the man's features, a portrayal of perfection in the outline of his face. His hair, of the color of black tourmalines, appeared to be made of silk, falling softly around his face. Ciel could not see farther than the man's chest, covered by the military style jacket decorated with the delicate, golden pin of the airline on the left side, just above the man's heart.

A sudden thought came to Ciel as he looked at the golden pilot wing, catching sight of the small "P" that rested in the center. That man was an employee of his father's company. In some way, that man was his.

"Fine." Ciel hadn't noticed just how close he actually was to Mey-Rin and the captain until he saw said man rising from the chair, his eyes widening as he noticed just how tall the man was. He could easily surpass six feet.

"Oh… there h-he is." He barely heard the woman's stuttering as he was left almost speechless when the crimson eyes of the captain turned to look at him. He could not even think straight as he stared at the handsome man. Without a doubt, he had to be the most attractive one he had ever seen.

Regaining his thoughts, he walked towards the black haired captain, set on maintaining a straight face. Even if his body was already responding to the breathtaking image. While he was a Phantomhive, he had little self-control and normally acted on impulse when it came to lust.

"You must be my captain." He was not trying to appear innocent in front of the man, his words falling from his lips with a possessive glint in them. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive, the son of your boss." He was trying to intimidate the captain, to let him know who was really in charge.

"So I've heard." He almost gasped when he heard again the deep, masculine voice, which kept a neutral, indifferent tone. "Sebastian Michaelis, one of your father's employees. It's a pleasure to meet you." The almost mocking tone that the man used brought waves of amusement to his mind. He loved already the attitude that Sebastian had, not letting himself be intimidated so easily, facing him like if he was his equal.

"_Pleasure_ to meet you too, Captain." He said, making sure to add emphasis on the first word, using a luscious tone there while offering his hand to the man, who took it after a few seconds. A shiver ran through Ciel's body as he felt the man's skin brushing against his own. The captain's hand was cold and big around the short fingers of his own hand. But it felt wonderful to the touch, welcoming and tempting. Ciel could not help but think exactly what those hands could do to him, his body instantly responding to the thought, heat invading his senses.

But he tried to compose himself, not being this the time to start fantasizing about the man.

He almost whined when Sebastian took his hand away, putting again distance between them. A distant scent of cinnamon remained in the air when the man walked back, seducing the boy that was trying hard not to throw himself all over the man.

"So you're in charge of my safety, am I right?" Ciel asked, not being able to take his eyes off the tall, handsome figure of the man. He eyed him from head to toe, allowing himself to feast on the view of the man's crotch, just imagining what was hidden behind the navy blue fabric. Even the view of the man's wide chest, covered by the jacket and the dark blue tie, was enough to awake his fantasies; his mind creating less than innocent images. He loved how the man looked with his uniform, demanding respect and authority.

"Of the safety of all passengers, yes." And Sebastian's baritone voice only served to rouse his desire, his body responding eagerly to the sound.

He took a step towards the man, always keeping that proud, confident stare.

"And this means that if I need some… reassurance during the flight I should turn to you." He promptly invaded the man's personal space, hiding his intentions behind a mask of innocence. The man probably saw him as nothing more than a child, so he was going to use that to his advantage.

"Only if the airplane is plummeting without control towards the ocean, which, I can assure you, is unlikely to happen. For everything else, you can turn to Mey-Rin." He tried to hide the smirk that forced its way into his lips, as he saw Sebastian shifting on his feet, clearly uncomfortable with the closeness they were sharing now.

He was bold this time, the faked innocence turning into mischief as he stood on his tiptoes, his right hand reaching for the man's jacket, fingers locking around the golden buttons as he leaned against the crimson eyed captain. He savored the spicy scent of the man's neck, noticing how Sebastian's body froze completely under his blatant ministrations.

And he spoke heated words, the double meaning of them being clear as his blue eyes gleamed with mirth.

"But I doubt she'd be able to give me the kind of _reassurance_ that I need, Captain."

After his words he stepped back, exiting the man's personal space and watching him closely, noticing the complete shock that invaded the handsome features, just before he was distracted by the sound of deep, annoying laughter.

He immediately turned to look at the blonde man that was sitting at the table. He guessed the man was the co-pilot of his flight, judging the fact that he was looking at the same documents that Sebastian had been studying minutes ago.

A frowned marked his own features when he noticed that the captain was also distracted by the sound, the surprise completely gone now and replaced with indifference.

He faced the blonde man with a murderous stare, knowing that the laughter was directed at his last words. The first officer had clearly understood the double meaning, but apparently found it too funny.

It was until the man calmed down that he noticed the stare that Ciel was giving, the child suddenly becoming an intimidating individual. The man actually feared for his job then.

"Oh, look! The weather is going to be wonderful today!" He said then, grabbing a random paper and showing it, moving it in his hand like a flag.

Ciel almost rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he turned his attention back to the captain. He could later talk with his father about laughing employees.

"I assure you that we'll have a nice, safe flight. Mey-Rin is going to make sure that you are comfortable enough. Now, please excuse me, I have to return to my work." He didn't object, eyeing the man for a few more seconds, who still seemed to be uncomfortable with what had just occurred.

"Captain." He called the man, his body shivering when he found again those crimson eyes. "If you give me a good performance I may talk about you with my father… praise you a little. Father likes hard working employees and he rewards them accordingly." He didn't take his eyes away from the man's face as he spoke, his voice laced with mischief.

"Of course." Sebastian said nothing more than that, not that Ciel had being expecting the man to say anything else.

And as he watched the man retreating, back to his seat at the table, he relished again in the handsome and sensual features of the crimson eyed captain, his mind running wild with sudden desire.

His plan had changed. He couldn't care less about being in a commercial flight. He did not fear being caught anymore. One way or the other, he was going to have some fun with the captain.

* * *

The first class seats were luxurious. More than seats, they were comfortable cabins decorated with pale brown colors, with a large reclining cushion chair, a private television, and enough space for him to move around freely. He could easily sleep there with ease. The seat was mostly enclosed from the front and the back, only the sides remaining open so he could have a view of the hallway and of the person who was sitting on the seat to his right.

The first class barely had more than twenty seats, so he also had enough privacy, the whole room being separated from the rest of the airplane. First class passengers also appeared to be quiet people, most of them talking in whispers and just for short minutes. The quiet was welcomed, only the flight attendants spoke out loud when they needed to give the passengers instructions.

Ciel was sitting on the first seat of the right row, beside the annoying flight attendant, his temporary nanny, who was sitting on the seat next to the window. He had avoided sitting there, putting his supposed fear of heights as an excuse. But of course, he had only chosen that seat because he had an open view of the hallway that led to the cockpit. Firs class was the closest to the cockpit, being in the front part of the airplane.

The routine safety instructions had already been given. He had his seatbelt fastened as the airplane moved slowly.

"This is called taxiing. It's just before takeoff and…" He huffed softly when Mey-Rin's voice interrupted his thoughts. Apparently the woman thought that explaining every single movement of the aircraft was a way to keep him entertained. She was probably too scared about him having a panic attack anytime soon, having taken his words too seriously.

"You know something, Mey-Rin?" He asked, hoping to silence the boring explanations.

"Y-yes?" And to his utter dismay, she started stuttering again.

"This part of the airplane is the first one to disintegrate in case of an accident. In fact, the closest you are to the rear side of the aircraft, the more chances you have of surviving. So, if the airplane crashes, we'll be the first ones to die… burned, suffocated, drowned, propelled out of the aircraft, or just cut into tiny little pieces." From the corner of his eye he saw Mey-Rin's face of utter surprise, mixed with a drop of horror that brought amusement to his mind.

"Umm…" The flight attendant remained speechless, giving him the chance to continue.

"They'll probably never find our corpses… maybe some pieces of our brains… perhaps an arm or two if the sharks are generous enough." He said, shrugging slightly as if he was talking about the weather. "Funny, don't you think? Economy class is the best when it comes to safety."

"T-that has not been p-proven…" The flight attendant tried to interject, but he interrupted her.

"But thankfully, airplane accidents are uncommon. Not to mention that we have a… how should I say it? One hell of a captain." And one hell of a lover after he got what he wanted. The teenager almost smirked at the thought.

"Yes, he is very qualified…" Mey-Rin whispered, clearly feeling uncomfortable as she shifted continuously on her seat, looking awkwardly out of the small window.

Ciel remained silent for a few moments, choosing to end the conversation for the time being as he remembered the voice of the captain.

Sebastian's voice had come through the loudspeakers just a few minutes ago, giving the accustomed welcome speech, and informing the passengers of different aspects of the flight such as turbulence, weather and other information that Ciel didn't care about. All he had heard was that masculine voice, speaking so firmly and confidently. With each word that the captain pronounced Ciel had felt more determined to get what he wanted.

"This is a long journey, Mey-Rin. Does the captain get a break?" But he knew that the cockpit door remained locked almost through the whole flight. He had even heard about the flight attendants needing a password to access the cockpit.

"He does… during the s-second half of the cruise phase of the flight." Mey-Rin's answer though, brought a new wave of resolution to his mind, as he now knew that he had an opportunity to approach the captain. He was set on doing this, knowing that he would be unable to stop thinking about the man otherwise.

"And where does he spend it? Crew rest area at the back of the airplane?" He just needed to know everything about this.

"No. He has his own resting room, just b-behind the cockpit, in that hallway." And thankfully, Mey-Rin was more than willing to answer to each of his questions, even pointing towards the narrow hallway that was just a few steps away from his seat.

"And what happens with the airplane?"

"The first officer is left in charge, normally w-with the autopilot on. And a flight attendant is called into the cockpit since there must always be t-two people in the cockpit." Ciel said no more after hearing this, reclining against his seat. His body started aching as he thought about all the things he could do with the captain, anticipation filling his mind.

He had just gotten all the information that he needed.

* * *

"That kid was totally hitting on you." A sigh escaped from his lips as he heard this for the fifth time. Bard, the first officer of that flight, refused to drop the subject.

"He's a child. I don't think he even knew what he was doing." He said, leaning against his seat, his eyes fixed on the view of the long runway that was in front of him. After taxiing, he had asked for permission to takeoff, receiving the order to hold short for seven minutes since another flight was already scheduled for takeoff. They had nothing to do but wait, using this time to make a second inspection of the cockpit just to assure that everything was fine. But after this, which took no longer than three minutes, Bard had returned to that particular subject.

Sebastian himself was not amused with what had happened in the Briefing Room. The antics of that blue eyed child had shocked him more than he was willing to admit. Even more shameful was the thought of just how much the boy's advances had affected him.

"Children shouldn't be allowed to wander around the restricted areas." He murmured, frowning as he replayed the boy's actions in his mind.

"This was not a kid, you know. No kid can use seduction in such a way. All of his words were sexual innuendos. Admit it, he got you good. But I'd feel honored if I was you. You caught the eye of a rich, cute kid with a nice ass." The man said, while moving in his seat, unbuttoning his jacket and taking it off with little effort, revealing the white, long sleeve shirt with epaulettes on the shoulders, navy blue with three golden stripes.

"We're talking about a child who can't be older than fourteen." Sebastian was not sure if he said that to Bard or to himself. He had to admit that was the first officer said was not a lie. The young Phantomhive was certainly an attractive boy. There's was not doubt that behind the preppy clothes, behind the light blue shirt and black vest, was a nice body, slim and delicate. And yet, he refused to think further, reminding himself just who he was undressing with his mind. As mature as the teenager had seemed to be, he was nothing but a child.

"I told you, this is no child. You know the difference between a kid and a rich kid?" And Bard was certainly not helping with his insistence.

"I don't want to know where this is going…" He murmured, being interrupted almost immediately.

"You see, kids reach the age of consent at sixteen while rich kids reach it at twelve. He was ready and waiting, I'm telling you." The thought was, in its own twisted way, tempting. But he forced himself to think about something else.

"We better not have an accident in the next thirty minutes. I don't want this conversation to remain in the CVR." He said, while he adjusted his black headphones, setting the small microphone just inches away from his mouth.

"We'll probably be dead anyway if that were to happen."

"Or fired by that daddy of his and possibly arrested for pedophilia. How many minutes have passed?" He easily changed the subject, concentrating now on the long flight that awaited him as he tried to take the image of the boy with blue eyes out of his mind.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Bard looking at his wristwatch, cursing lowly when he read the time.

"Damn, nine minutes." He whispered, reaching immediately for the radio, only to stop short. "What was the departure frequency again? I seem to have forgotten." He asked, rubbing his head while laughing awkwardly.

"118.700" Even if he wanted to reprimand the man for not paying enough attention, Sebastian decided only to answer directly, silently watching the co-pilot turning the black knobs of the radio that was in the center of the dashboard.

"Well, look at it this way, it's not like you have a problem… you know, with the same gender. That fling with that male flight attendant last year…" He had not expected though for the man to continue with that particular subject.

"This conversation is over. Just patch me through to the ATC so I can do my job." Annoyance was clear in his voice, as well as firmness. It left no more room for argument and Bard knew that, giving up easily.

"Fine, fine." He said, raising his free hand and waving it to signal that he was not insisting anymore. "ATC at 118.700. Done." He announced before leaning back against his chair as he heard the captain asking for permission to takeoff.

"Heathrow Tower, A-342, holding short runway 6-right, ready for departure." Silence followed the words for a short moment, until a feminine voice was heard.

"_A-342, runway 6-right cleared for takeoff._" Bard silently cheered when he heard this. Too much time was lost when they were asked to hold short, which was common in large airports.

"Cleared for takeoff, runway 6-right, A-342." When Sebastian talked for the last time, cutting the communication for the time being, the blonde man spoke.

"Busy airport and permission to takeoff just a few minutes after taxiing. This will be a lucky flight."

"Last check up." The captain said, running the engine to high revs with the throttle while keeping the brakes on, the information displayed on the instrumental panel changing.

"Engine's fine, enough fuel, carb heat's fine too… and I must say that even the wind is perfect. Let's get this sexy baby into the air." Sebastian only frowned at the last words, not being accustomed to Bard's vocabulary since the crew members rotated constantly, one of the airline's policies.

He sighed softly, the routine nerves appearing as he turned the brakes' switch off, the airplane gaining speed immediately as he steadily pushed the throttle. A perfect takeoff and landing was always the goal of a pilot, once the plane was on the air it was easier to control.

The noise of the large aircraft resounded around them, as the speed increased to a hundred knots and kept augmenting, the end of the runway coming closer with each second.

He grabbed the yoke firmly with both hands, pulling it gently as the aircraft reached the speed necessary to elevate, the nose of the airplane going up as the wheels abandoned the ground. Pressing the rudder pedals only slightly, he aligned the airplane as it gained altitude, then pressing the switch that pulled the gear up. The ground rapidly disappeared, the light blue color of the sky appearing outside the windshield.

"Perfect takeoff." The voice of the first officer broke the silence, as the captain reached for the throttles, setting the cruising speed before adjusting the yoke and the rudder to keep the aircraft at the desired altitude and direction.

The body of the black haired man relaxed, the moment of tension passing quickly as he leaned against the back of his chair.

A perfect takeoff indeed.

Perhaps this was going to be a lucky flight.

* * *

The flight had been just like Ciel had predicted, long and boring. He was doing nothing, reclining against his seat and listening to music through a set of headphones. The food had been surprisingly good, luxurious as was expected in the first class section. Caviar, lobster and other delicacies. Even the vegetables had been prepared with expensive vinaigrettes and served with the utmost care. The wine though had not been the best. Though of course he was not expecting his father to spend five hundred dollars on a bottle of wine for some commercial flight, so he had said nothing about. The flight attendant that brought his food had been dubious about serving him the wine, given that he was underage. But all that he had needed was a threatening look towards Mey-Rin to receive the cup of his favorite alcoholic beverage.

Mey-Rin was actually not as annoying as he initially thought. She had remained quiet during most of the flight, only talking to him when he started the conversation. He was actually considering praising her in front of his father, which of course would bring her many benefits, and perhaps a raise of her salary.

And yet, now that four hours had passed since the takeoff, he knew that he had to set his plan into motion. Ciel Phantomhive always got what he wanted. And right now he wanted nothing more than to have some fun with the handsome captain. He had been unable to get him out of his mind the whole flight.

He had simply never seen such perfection in one person. There was nothing about Sebastian that he didn't like… didn't desire. He had even fantasized about the man's voice. He had heard the captain's voice speaking through the loudspeakers two times more after the takeoff, giving information to the passengers about the flight. And he had taken pleasure just in that masculine sound, so confident and tempting. He had never been aroused just by a voice, but incredibly, he had found himself idly touching his crotch as he relished in the baritone sound.

The desire had just appeared, almost from nowhere. He had not been planning on doing anything during that flight, even if the first class was private enough. But he had never expected the captain to be so breathtaking, with such a masculine figure and handsome features. He was a delicacy that Ciel wanted to sample. He could not pass the opportunity to seduce the most tempting man he had ever come across. His body was begging him to do so as he squirmed on his seat, trying to evade the heat that invaded every part of his skin as he thought about Sebastian. He had done it many times in the past, seduced an older man, and he was sure that Sebastian was going to fall easily. He was sure that the man had been somehow affected by his words. And Ciel was also aware of his own beauty. He knew he was a beautiful boy, with angelic and soft features. His bluish hair was like silk and his skin was delicate and soft to the touch. His whole figure was slim and tempting.

He had learned how to use his body to get what he wanted. He had seen how a simple glance at his skin turned the most composed men into hungry wolves.

He wanted to have the captain close, to be touched by those hands and to be taken roughly from behind. He could imagine the man's hands grasping his hips as he fucked him; could almost feel him exploring his skin with lips and tongue.

He wanted to kiss him, to devour his mouth with the passionate rhythm of desire and need.

He admitted that he had never felt this attracted to anyone. He had never wanted in such a desperate manner. But then again, never had his eyes seen someone like that dark haired man.

He was going to do whatever was necessary to achieve this fantasy; to reach such a handsome man and to have him thrusting inside of him.

But for that, he needed to get rid of Mey-Rin

"Mey-Rin." He called her by her name, looking at her with an innocent face while he took the headphones off. "I want something sweet."

The flight attendant jumped in her seat, almost bouncing out of it as she rushed to please the spoiled boy.

"Of course! I-I'll bring it in a minute." Ciel just watched her leave, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Make it two." He whispered, reaching towards the right pocket of his black pants, taking out a small package.

Perhaps what he was about to do was a little extreme, but it was the fastest solution.

He had asked for some anxiety pills some hours ago. The flight attendant who had given him the medicine had warned him to take only half of one pill, to evade drowsiness. It was perfect for what he had planned, and for the last two hours he had been crushing the package with his hands, the two pills now being a pile of white powder.

He looked at his surroundings. The only people he could see from his seat were engrossed in their own world, while the only flight attendant that was near was talking to one of the passengers.

He leaned against Mey-Rin's seat, reaching for the glass of water that was on the desk, just in front of the television. Once he had it in his hand he brought it towards him, emptying the package of white powder inside of the glass, watching the small particles mixing with the water.

He shook the glass with his hands, hoping to accelerate the process and erase any evidence. He couldn't care less if Mey-Rin found out, but he was not about to renounce to his plan.

When the water turned transparent again, he returned the glass, setting it again on the desk, exactly where he found it, before putting the empty package into his pocket.

He leaned back against his seat and waited, glancing down at his hands absently. He could not wait to have Sebastian pressing against him. It was now a matter of time.

"I found some chocolate dessert!" The loud voice of the flight attendant brought him out of his thoughts. He tried to hide his smirk as the woman handed him a plate that contained a delicious looking dessert made with mint and chocolate. He set it on the table, watching every move that Mey-Rin made from the corner of his eye. She looked like if she had just ran a marathon; no doubt she had rushed to bring him what he had asked for.

He silently started eating the dessert, discovering that it was certainly not as good as it looked, but definitely acceptable by airplane standards.

He noticed then that Mey-Rin had picked up her glass, bringing it to her lips and taking a sip. She frowned, apparently noticing that there was something amiss with the water. And yet, just before Ciel could even react, she shrugged, continuing to drink.

Ciel didn't demonstrate a single emotion in his face, even if he was cheering in his mind at, once again, being successful in getting what he wanted.

He did nothing more than to continue eating, waiting for the effects of the medicine to appear. It would probably not take longer than a few minutes. So he ate slowly, his mind diverting once again to the thoughts about the captain. He was set on spending some time with the man. He had the perfect opportunity, and the privacy that he needed. In a few minutes Mey-Rin was going to fall asleep and he would be free to wander into the hallway, and into the resting room of the captain.

His body was trembling with excitement as he finished eating the desert, his attention turning once again to the flight attendant, noticing that said woman was already fighting to keep her eyes opened.

"You look tired, Mey-Rin." He commented, counting the seconds in his mind.

"Huh?" Clearly the woman could not even understand him anymore. Her head was leaning to the side, falling slowly as she tried to fight the drowsiness, which finally beat her.

Ciel looked at the sleeping woman, making sure that she was indeed unconscious, before standing from his seat and looking at his surroundings. The passengers didn't even seem to notice him while the only flight attendant that was near stood on the back of the first class section, her back turned towards him as she remained inclined, picking up something that he could not see from one of the passengers' desks. He was not worried about that woman, since Mey-Rin was the only one who was supposed to be in charge of him. No one would notice his absence.

And he made his way towards the narrow hallway, his steps soundless against the carpeted floor. There was a claustrophobic feeling about that place, enclosed completely, with closed doors on each side.

He guessed that one of those doors led to the galley, where all the food was kept. Perhaps the other one led to the crew lavatory. If he was correct, that meant that the last door, just behind the locked cockpit door, had to be the resting room.

He rushed towards the door, not wanting anyone to see him. For a moment he wondered if maybe the door was locked, but he was pleasantly surprised when the door opened easily.

The room was dark compared to the hallway. The lights were faint, above the two individual mattresses that rested one beside the other, above a carpeted platform. The space was reduced, small and vacant. He could see nothing more than the white walls and a phone on one of them.

So he went to sit on the platform, giving a little jump to reach it, his legs dangling as sat down. And while he waited, the desire grew more and more.

He could not wait for the captain to arrive.

* * *

Sebastian rubbed his eyes, keeping his view on the monotonous color of the sky, decorated with white clouds. He had been seeing the same scenery for hours, glancing sometimes to his left, towards the quiet waters of the ocean that lay miles beneath.

Sitting on a chair for five hours was actually quite tiresome, not to mention boring. His blank mind was asking for some distraction.

He took off the headphones after setting the autopilot, getting up and arching his back as he tried to alleviate his aching muscles.

"I'm taking my break now." He announced, grabbing his hat, which was resting on the empty third seat of the cockpit.

"Yo'." He ignored the not so formal answer and walked out of the cockpit, finding to his luck a flight attendant that was coming out of the gallery.

"Miss, I need you in the cockpit. I'm taking my break." He told her, gaining her attention.

"Oh sure, sir." The woman was actually quite attractive, with long brunette hair, green eyes and a soft, delicate voice. The uniform did wonders for her body and Sebastian tried hard not to stare at her for too long, stepping aside to allow her to enter the cockpit.

He immediately heard the first officer gasping, clearly overwhelmed too by the woman's beauty.

"Bard." The pronunciation of the name carried a warning tone, as he was faced by the blank stare of the blonde man. The co-pilot was already on the verge of drooling.

His eyes were firm as he looked at the man, clearly warning him about the necessity of keeping the composure.

And Bard actually got the message, frowning and almost pouting, looking quite ridiculous.

"But… but… you're seeing it too, aren't you?" He tried to said, failing miserably as his eyes diverted once again to the confused flight attendant.

"Yes, I'm clearly seeing it. Just try not to do anything stupid." Sebastian said no more as he grabbed the door.

"Please, take a seat. Are you new? I've never seen you before…" He sighed once again as he heard the co-pilot speaking just before the click of the door resounded through the narrow hallway. He already pitied the poor woman. He had seen Bard flirting with other flight attendants before and it had been disastrous… for Bard at least. The women had been just plain angry.

"Finally." He whispered. His body was asking him to lie down for a moment.

After entering to the rest area, he locked the door behind him, rubbing his eyes again while doing this. He had forced his view for too long, even if the scenery had been just a monotonous blue tone. But after staring at the sky for five hours straight his eyes pleaded for a rest.

Keeping his gaze on the carpeted floor, he walked towards the platform where the beds were. A cup of coffee sounded tempting, but he easily decided to lie down first for some minutes to soothe his body,

And yet, just before he could reach the platform, a pair of arms snaked around his waist, making him jump with evident surprise. A hundred thoughts passed through his mind as he immediately freed himself from the hold, turning around to face whoever was there.

Lust-filled blue eyes were staring at him.

"Hello again, Captain."

* * *

_And now… Sebastian's going to get raped :D It sure is fun to write Ciel as the spoiled brat who thinks he can bed any man that comes his way (well duh… that's because he CAN. I mean, hello, he's Ciel Phantomhive! Screw Aphrodite, Ciel's like, the twink of twinks, the forbidden chunk of apple in Eve's mouth, the holy grail of sweet naked temptation! And the list goes on and on…). __  
_

_Anyway, I was watching the movie Mamma Mia! before writing the author notes, and now I can't help but picture Sebastian singing Does Your Mother Know to Ciel while dancing around him Johnny English style, toothbrush and hip movement included, and Ciel just standing in the center with this WTF face. Oh god, I am totally seeing this in my mind. Why do I always come up with these weird ideas? And I'm sober, I swear! _

_Well… You know how this works. There is one HUGE sex scene coming next chapter. As in, Sebastian's penis kind of HUGE. Get it? You're like, sitting in front of him and he takes off his pants and this monster just bobbles out like that nodding dog you have in your car and you can't do anything else than clap like a kid in a candy store or that guy in Citizen Kane? Well, that kind of huge. And Ciel's gonna get it… hard. If you want to read that, you have to review. Because reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I'm in my writing mood and when I'm in my writing mood I make sweet, passionate love with my laptop until we create lots of hot smutty babies. So that's it, if you want to meet the smutty baby fill the blank space that is just underneath this. Scroll down a little bit until you see the box… there ya' go. _

_Feed me with your comments and I'll be seeing you soon with that smut scene ;)  
_

_Bye-bye!_


	2. Part II

_Ok guys, listen up! I promised you some huge chapter. I know it took a while but this chapter is very long, so it took some time to write. But it's finally here! Part 2!_

_And now, I deliver to you this 17,000+ words monster. I slept for about three hours for two weeks finishing this thing. Now, where's my World Record Guinness award? WHERE? This thing is bigger than Sebastian's one eyed anaconda -stares at Sebastian's cum rifle-… argghh, forget it, that animal is the biggest in the jungle. Nothing is bigger than that. But this chapter is pretty darn close to being the king of the jungle! Pretty darn close, I tell you! This chapter is Simba and Sebby's Excalibur is Mufasa. See? Pretty darn close!_

_About the reviews... Yes, "perspicacious" is a word. I actually don't think it is that uncommon 'cause I've heard it a lot of times already. But anyway, I looked it up in the dictionary, it means "__having a ready insight into and understanding of things_"_. And black is actually the most common color of tourmalines xD And in Spanish "su pelo, el color de…" sounds very disjointed to me. I would use "su pelo, _del _color de_… ". "_Del" meaning "of the". So that varies there in those languages :)_ _And finally, nope, I am not from Spain. I live far from that country, actually xD _

_Thank you very much for the reviews and favorites and alerts! I know you were all waiting to read the sexy scene. Well, here it is! Sit back and relax 'cause the smut is about to start!_

* * *

**Part II**

The captain remained speechless as he gazed at the boy who stood in front of him. Playful blue eyes were looking at him, small white teeth showing slightly and biting on the Phantomhive's lower lip. Sebastian noticed that the boy's fingers were softly caressing the small thighs, the movements displaying what he surprisingly recognized as sensuality. The teen was touching his body with gentle caresses, while he looked at him, seduction clear in the blue orbs.

"What…?" He tried to ask, not knowing exactly how to phrase the question. He watched the boy taking a step forward, towards him. And in return, he stepped back, needing to keep his personal space. "Are you lost?" He awkwardly asked, being at loss of words. He could not comprehend exactly what was going on or why this boy was there, standing in front of him with that needful look on his pretty face. He figured out that perhaps the boy had gotten lost when trying to find the bathroom. Even when the smirk that was growing on the boy's lips seemed to contradict this thought.

He stepped back once again when Ciel started walking towards him. He tried hard not to look at the mesmerizing sway of the boy's hips, and at the way that the boy licked his lips while he walked towards him. He could perceive the sensuality behind the teen's actions, but he refused to accept what he was seeing. And yet, the words of the Phantomhive and their dounble meaning were still clear in his mind, those words that Ciel said when they met hours ago. He had caught the true meaning of them, but chose to ignore it. He never expected though to face the boy again. Especially not in that room.

He tried to keep his distance from Ciel, but his back collided with a wall, leaving him with no more room to escape. He saw Ciel's smirk just before the boy advanced towards him again, reaching him in just a few seconds.

"No. I'm exactly where I want to be, Captain." The voice was husky now, trapped within the confines of lust. Sebastian remained paralyzed as he became aware of the boy's intentions. He could not deny any longer that he knew exactly what the boy was looking for.

He almost jumped when he felt the small hands on his chest, caressing it with seductive touches. He could not felt aroused by them, not when powerful waves of confusion and shock were coursing through his body.

"Wait… stop, what are you doing?" He grabbed the boy's hands, trying to get them away from his chest. His crimson eyes searched for the blue ones of the boy. There was a mischievous glint showing in them, as Ciel looked at him, licking in lips in an openly vulgar manner that had him gulping. He could not say that the boy's advances weren't affecting him. The sensual sway of the lithe hips and the thought of that petite body rubbing against him were tempting thoughts that made his body respond with the beginnings of lust.

"Isn't it obvious?" And that voice, childish but mature at the same time, was making his resolve crumble at an alarming level.

He hardly had time to cover the moan that almost came out of his lips when that small body pressed against him, the little bucking hips dancing against thigh. He could not help but close his eyes, a slight hiss escaping from his lips as his body responded automatically to the humping motions on his leg. Lust, in the form of an electric current, explored the most sensitive part of his body.

"You're so sexy." The boy murmured, his sweet voice marked with laughter. Ciel was loving Sebastian's expression. He looked absolutely gorgeous with his eyes closed, black hair falling around his handsome face. There was a beautiful frown on that face, clearly caused not only by the shock the man was feeling, but by the desire that he was desperately trying to ignore.

Ciel knew he had the man right where he wanted him. There wasn't a single man that could keep his composure under such circumstances. Ciel knew he could make any man wild with desire. He could see just how hard the captain was trying to remain in control of his emotions, as he openly rubbed against his body, calling him with his body language and letting the man know just how much he needed him.

Sebastian desperately tried to regain his senses, the logical side of his brain telling him that he should not fall victim to the teen's advances. The delicious movements of the boy against his body were exquisite, but he refused to succumb.

"We can't…" He tried to say, only to feel the boy's breath against his neck, only seconds before his Adam apple was playfully licked by a warm, wet tongue. The captain had to bit his lip to prevent any moan from coming out of his mouth.

"Yes, we can." He could not believe the amount of want and desire that he heard in the younger's voice, which came out between the sensual licks that Ciel was giving him, just before he started to eagerly suck on the skin of his neck.

He attempted to push the boy away from him, grabbing the thin arms that were touching his chest. The almost desperate fingers were roaming against his jacket.

"No. This isn't right." Sebastian was trying to listen to his rational thoughts, which was a difficult task when he had such a beautiful temptation in front of him that was refusing to give up. He tried to push the boy away, to force him to stop licking and nibbling at the sensitive skin of his neck.

His attempts were weak though. His hands were grabbing the child's arm forcefully but didn't have the strength to push the teen away. His body, underneath the uniform, was responding eagerly to the boy's advances.

"I cannot help it, Captain." Sebastian tried to look at the boy's eyes, but Ciel still had his face hidden against his neck, depositing sweet kisses with every word that he spoke. "You tempted me. Everything about you is tempting me to touch you… to feel you…" He could not believe what he was hearing. Such words coming from the mouth of a child. He could not even think straight as he tried to ponder on the meaning of those husky words.

His breath hitched noticeably when boy stood on his tiptoes, reaching for his left earlobe. He could not help the moan that came out of his lips, or the shiver that ran through his body when Ciel sucked the appendage, biting it with perfect white teeth and teasingly licking it.

"Sebastian, I want you…" The boy's warm breath entered his ear, along with the heated words that filled him with shock and the sound of his name that shook his thoughts. His crimson eyes widened when the meaning of the Phantomhive's words finally sank into his mind.

Realization hit him, forcing him to come out of his stupor. This was wrong. What the boy was doing was wrong and he had to stop it. Ciel was only a child. He could not accept such advances from a young boy.

He finally found the strength to push the boy away from him, not even caring about being gentle.

"No, we can't do something like this. You're a child…" He found the blue eyes of the other, noticing the frown that marked the boy's features at his words and actions.

"Do I look like one? Seducing you like this… do I really?" The child easily freed himself from his grasp. He easily let him go, not wanting to touch the boy more than was necessary.

And yet, just as his hand left the boy's arms, Ciel pressed once again against him, murmuring tempting words against his ear.

"Many men had come before you. I am not innocent. I can make you feel good. I will let you do whatever you want with me." The gasp that escaped from his lips resounded in the small space between their faces. Ciel was now looking at him; his porcelain cheeks flushed with the soft touch of desire. A powerful glint of sexual need was shining in the boy's eyes, as he begged with them, pleading and calling for him. "I need you to use my body, Captain. I am willing for you. I desired you from the first moment I saw you…" The temptation was overwhelming. This beautiful boy was willing for him. And his mind betrayed him by bringing him endless images of what he could do to that petite body. He imagined the tightness of the boy and his naked body resting on the sheets, legs opened, waiting for him.

But his rational thoughts remained. As much as his body begged him to continue, he could not allow this.

So he pushed the boy once again, freeing himself from his helpless position against the wall.

"I cannot accept this… I refuse to allow this to continue." His voice was firm as he tried to walk out of there, being stopped by small hands that grabbed his arm. Ciel was simply not allowing him to go that easily.

"You don't get it, do you? I want you. And I always get what I want." He could hear the indignant tone in Ciel's voice. The teen was clearly unhappy with being rejected, perhaps even angry. But the boy's words had no effect on him as he took the small hands away from his arm, giving one last strict look at the child before resuming his walk towards the door.

"Not this time. And not with me. I'm not falling for this…" He said as he resumed his path, relief filling him when he thought he had resolved the uncomfortable issue, even when his body was near the point of arousal. He was still shocked with what was happening; stunned by the boy's advances. While the child had been bold when they met, he had never expected him to go so far, to try and seduce him like this. He could not accept the child's advances. Even if they did affect him. This was the son of his boss and a kid who had barely reached puberty.

"I'll scream." But before he could even reach the door, those simple words left him completely paralyzed, frozen on the spot as shock made him realize exactly where that boy was going with those words. A cold, uncomfortable shiver ran through his body when he understood the child's intentions.

"What?" He could not ask anything else, as turned around, facing Ciel and finding a superior and arrogant smirk on his lips. The boy was clearly enjoying what was happening, confidence and selfishness obvious in his eyes.

Ciel simply refused to give up. No man had ever rejected his advances before, but he was willing to resort to every measure available to get what he wanted. Even if that meant threatening the man that he needed to have above him on the bed. He couldn't care less about what Sebastian thought. He was Ciel Phantomhive. No one was entitled to deny him anything. He wanted that man to fuck him and that was exactly what Sebastian was going to do.

His smug smirk remained on his lips as he spoke, arrogance clear in every single one of his words.

"You heard me. If you refuse to give me what I want, I will scream for help." Dread overcame Sebastian as he heard the younger's words. He stood silently, remaining completely still as he watched Ciel walking slowly towards him, that tempting sway of his hips returning, just beside the mockery in his words and the mischievousness in his eyes.

The boy's chuckle was not childish, nor innocent. He could hear the amusement in it, and the sense of triumph that Ciel was clearly feeling.

"An innocent boy getting molested by an old pervert. You would lose your job and your credibility. It's your word against mine… and you'll find out… that what you say has no importance, compared to what I say. I am a Phantomhive, you're just another pilot." Sebastian's eyes widened, the threat echoing in his mind as anger consumed him. He could not believe what this mere child was doing, threatening to destroy his career just to satisfy his sexual thirst. The thought was absurd, almost unbelievable.

And the arrogant imp was just staring at him, still smirking, like a child who just won a game. He stood proudly like the King piece on a chessboard after checkmate.

"You spoiled little…" The words fell from Sebastian's lips as he neared the boy once again, warning clear in his posture. But not even his height or the anger in his eyes did anything to intimidate the Phantomhive, who took advantage of the closeness of the captain to violently grab his tie, forcing the taller man towards him.

Blue eyes flashed with determination, as the boy spoke firm words, never looking away from the captain's face.

"I don't think you are understanding, Captain. I'm Ciel Phantomhive. If I say that you are mine, then you're mine. If I order you to fuck me, then you will fuck me hard and fast until I'm satisfied. If I want you to worship my body with your hands and lips, then you will do just that. Is that clear?"

The captain did nothing more than to stare at the boy, shock still obvious in his eyes. This child, who could not even be considered a man, was giving him orders. Even with his small, delicate figure, he was standing before him with the arrogance of a prince. The thought was almost ridiculous, and yet, he knew that this child held some sort of power over him. He could see the determination in the boy's eyes. The young Phantomhive was ready to fulfill his threat. Sebastian knew that he was trapped.

It was almost funny, to be forced to engage in such acts by a beautiful boy. In other occasion he would have easily succumb.

"What do you want from me?" The answer to this was obvious, but the question made Ciel's eyes flash with desire. His small hand traveled down, from the captain's black tie to the golden buttons of his jacket, his fingers playing with them.

"I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you deep inside of me. I want you to make me scream for more, to make my body beg for your touch." Ciel easily caught the effects that his words had on the handsome man. He could see the glint of lust that flashed through the crimson eyes and the way that the man's tall frame shifted. He knew it was impossible for anyone to resist such temptation. He was aware of his own beauty, he knew what a single sway of his hips could cause to an older man. He knew how to use seduction. He was not an innocent boy.

"I cannot..." This man though was the first one to put resistance. He had been the first one to show so much self-control. He had been the first one to reject his advances.

And that thought served to make Ciel want him all the more.

He snaked his arms around the man's neck, feeling the body underneath him freeze.

"Yes, you can, Sebastian." He whispered, with a tone that was laced with desperate need and want. Ciel pronounced each syllable of that beautiful name with an echo of desperate desire.

His warm, delicate lips latched on the skin of the man's neck, sucking and biting. The man's wonderful scent made the boy feel lightheaded. He was being embraced by the fragrance of an adult, which consisted of a powerful mix of exotic spices. Ciel could only moan heavily as he was consumed by the wondrous smell, his lips and teeth marking the pale, tempting skin of the man's neck.

Sebastian tried to push the boy away. He tried to grab the child's arms.

But his resolve was crumbling, falling into pieces before his eyes as Ciel's advances provoked an animalistic want within his mind.

"We have to stop..." The last vestiges of rationality left him, when, as an answer to his last plea, Ciel's sweet fingers unbuttoned the first two buttons of his jacket.

"I don't want to stop. I want to please you... Let me please you." He could not help the groan that came out of his lips when he heard Ciel's words. "I didn't want to threaten you either, Captain. But I want you so much…" It was not an apology. It was not even close to being that. Ciel was doing nothing more than stating the truth. But somehow, those last words calmed the man's anger, leaving only the traces of lust that were rapidly growing in his mind.

The child was suddenly pushing him, guiding him to some place unknown for him. He tried to stop him, but his legs submissively obeyed to the commanding pushes, and he soon found himself walking backwards, Ciel's body forcing him to move.

The teenager's eyes where filled with the most tempting emotion he had ever witnessed. A perfect mix of excitement, anticipation and lust shined in the blue orbs. The boy's eyes where shining like sapphires against the light, leaving him speechless as he gulped awkwardly, his mind trying to grasp the meaning of what was happening.

His legs collided with the platform where the beds were. And only until then did he realize what Ciel was doing.

"Get on it." He was confronted by the firm, commanding words and by Ciel's serious but lustful stare. For a few seconds he tried to think of a way to escape from that situation. Even when his body was responding wonderfully to the boy's advances, his mind was still fighting, refusing to give up. "I won't ask twice." But the teen's words, and his firm stare, gave away that the young one was not going to accept a rejection. This child who could barely reach his shoulder was literally forcing him to obey.

He had no other option. That was what he told himself as he lowered his body on the bed, his breath quickening as he imagined what that boy was planning on doing. He knew Ciel was not an average teenager. Every word that came out of his lips and that commanding stare showed a maturity that was far beyond the age he appeared to be. The child was strong-willed, not to mention arrogant and selfish. And yet, he did not even try to ask for the boy's age, not needing to know that when he was about to have sex with the young Phantomhive.

Sebastian tried hard not to let his body respond to such thoughts, as he leaned his head on the pillow, his eyes never leaving the slim body of the teen.

Ciel was ecstatic. His mind was running with the excitement of finally having that man right where he wanted him. His heart was beating rapidly as arousal course through every vein and limb of his body.

Sebastian was, without a doubt, the most handsome man he had ever seen. He could not remember ever setting his eyes on such an example of perfection. The well-built body, covered by the tempting uniform was driving him on the edge. He loved how the captain's hair looked against the paleness of his skin. He completely adored the hat that the man was wearing, with a golden symbol on the center. The Phantomhive crest. A symbol that represented the power of his lineage. A clear sign that this man belonged to him.

He got on the bed, having to give a slight jump since the platform was high. The chuckle that came from the captain's lips at his actions didn't go unnoticed, but Ciel decided to ignore it.

Instead, he crawled towards the man, gracefully as a cat. There was mirth in his eyes as he admired every inch of the man's covered skin, finally looking up to see the other's eyes.

"Fuck, Captain… you're so fucking hot. You don't know how horny you're making me." Vulgar words escaped from his delicate, rosy lips. He could not hold them when being confronted by a sight such as that one. Everything about this man was going to be his. He had never felt so strongly, such a powerful desire and a desperate need, for anyone. What really amused him was the fact that he had seen that man for the first time only hours ago. They had barely exchanged words and yet he was franticly lusting after him.

He positioned himself on top of the man, his knees on each of Sebastian's sides. He loved having so much control over the handsome man. Though he had to admit that he was waiting for the captain to actively participate on what was about to happen.

Of course, he was going to have his fun first.

He lowered his face until he could perceive once again the wondrous scent of the man. Sebastian was looking at him, the shadow of a predator lurking in the corner of the crimson color of his eyes. Ciel could see it. The captain desired him, even if he was trying to hide this. He was restraining himself, not allowing himself to explore more of the willing body that was on top of him.

Ciel, of course, was set on changing that. He wanted, after all, to be fucked hard by that man. While he loved having control, he also craved to be taken; to remain completely submissive while the captain fucked him.

The blue eyed boy could see the need radiating from those crimson eyes as he lowered himself just a little more, his lips close to the captain's.

"I love fucking older man… they're so experienced." His warm breath bathed the man's lips, provoking a powerful current of desire that traveled through the captain's spine. As much as Sebastian wanted to deny it, the sight before him was absolutely beautiful. "Will you treat me like I deserve?" The beginnings of a smirk appeared on the boy's lips as he caressed the captain's face with his small fingers, drawing invisible patterns over the pale skin, touched by the dissimulated wrinkles that gave away the man's age. But Ciel loved every little line; he loved how they became more noticeable when the man frowned. He loved those little marks of adulthood and how they seemed to suit this man perfectly.

And he loved them even more when Sebastian smiled.

"You will have to work for that." His heart beat faster, its sound resounding in his ears. The tone the captain had used this time was different, the syllables echoing with a distinct tint.

It was lust. What he heard in the captain's voice was lust. And because of this, a wave of excitement coursed through the boy's body.

"Are you challenging me? Do you think I cannot make your body respond to my touch?" While he whispered the words he let his fingers wander towards the man's neck, idly touching the skin as he stared at the captain's eyes. "Do you really think I cannot make you desire me like you have desired no other?" He could see every little change and shift in the man's crimson eyes. His words were bringing the most powerful of arousals to the man's body. He could see it in his expression, and he started to feel it under his thighs. And he chuckled. "You underestimate me. After all, children love games."

He did not wait any longer. He could not delay the desire anymore. Ciel needed to taste the man's lips. Their sight was tempting him mercilessly. He wanted to discover the man's taste, he longed for the feeling of the captain's tongue in his mouth, exploring it with expert caresses.

So he kissed him. He broke the distance between their lips and united them without waiting for another second to pass. He felt and heard the sigh of the handsome man. He felt the warm breath against his nose, and the firm lips caressing his own.

And when Sebastian eagerly responded, brushing their lips together with the dominance of a lover, Ciel discovered that, indeed, this was better than he could have ever imagined. He allowed the captain to take control of the kiss, loving the feeling of the commanding sucking on his lower lip. His eyes remained closed and a noticeable mewl escaped from his throat when he felt the man's powerful arms encircling his thin waist, bringing their bodies closer together.

No one could resist him. This man was no exception.

A smirk was lost in between the kiss as Ciel parted his lips, moaning highly when the captain's tongue immediately wandered inside.

Sebastian's resolve disappeared when the boy lips covered his own. He could not deny the effect that the teen's advances had on him. Logic vanished from his mind as the carnal desire captured his every thought.

The taste of Ciel's lips and mouth was addictive, like sweet and refined wine. His small, wet tongue battling against his own was making his body respond in the most implausible of ways. Every little movement of the teen's tongue brought waves of erotic heat to his body, forcing him to embrace the child with more need, more desire and with desperate longing.

He had never tasted lips like this. Soft and pure, but with the shadow of lust behind them.

The teen's cheek felt like silk against his fingers, as his hand wandered from the boy's waist to the porcelain face. He caressed the immaculate skin as he searched for more; more of the boy's mouth. He wanted to taste everything, to explore every single place inside the sweet, tempting mouth. He had left all rationality and now he was nothing more than a man who had fallen for the desires of the flesh.

He regretted groaning when Ciel suddenly pulled away, a smirk settled on his recently kissed lips.

"I told you. I always get what I want." Sebastian almost huffed when he heard this, but remained silent when the boy's hands wandered to his neck, loosening his tie. "Now… hands up." His crimson eyes widened at Ciel's words, and at the mischief that was shining in those blue sapphires.

"What?" He asked, laughter dying in his throat. The teen's intentions were preposterous, not to mention humiliating for him.

"You heard me. If you want more… you will let me tie you." Ciel took the tie in his hands, never breaking eye contact with Sebastian. He looked at the man with an arrogant stare, as he proudly remained sitting on his hips. "In fact, you don't have to do it willingly. I can just order you to do it… and you will have no other option but to obey. So I'll let you choose."

The man's surprise was obvious, but Ciel said nothing more as he waited for the captain's answer, making sure to rub his hips against Sebastian, and almost smirking when he saw how that simple action helped the man make a decision.

He was thrilled when he saw the arms of the captain moving, ending above his head and remaining there, one over the other.

Ciel immediately took the opportunity, not wanting to give Sebastian time to change his mind.

"You are not allowed to participate. You will not touch me." He said, keeping his voice firm as he used the piece of clothing to tie the man's wrists. Sebastian was not happy; Ciel could easily see the frown that marked his handsome features as crimson eyes gazed towards the nearest wall. But the boy was not willing to stop his actions. He wanted the captain helpless and bounded beneath him. Just the thought of having such a gorgeous man at his mercy was enough to send powerful currents of desire through his body, and directly to his crotch.

He lowered his face, his tongue darting out to taste the skin of the man's cheeks. He could feel the shudder that went through the captain's body.

"If I like the feeling of you inside of me, then I will reconsider. So stay still and let me ride you." His breath hitched when the crimson eyes of the man turned to look at him.

"You don't give me much of an option." Sebastian spoke, his voice coarse. As much as he wanted to remain in control of his emotions, the teen's words were having a powerful effect on his body. And the pressure of the boy's hips on his own was driving him mad with need.

The boy was absolutely gorgeous. He could not deny this as he watched Ciel raising his lean torso, giving him a wondrous sight of that petite body. He couldn't care less about being in such a position, his arms tied together.

"I do have to get us prepared first." He still was having trouble accepting was what happening. A stunning young boy was sitting on his thighs, his small hands silently unbuttoning the black vest.

A movement of the boy's hips forced him to bit his lip as pleasure roused. The rational thoughts were forced aside as Ciel continued moving, almost dancing on top of him. He could not take his eyes off the young Phantomhive as he stripped before him, his blue eyes watching him, lust visible in the blue orbs.

When the black vest disappeared and the boy reached for the buttons of his light blue shirt, Sebastian felt all coherence leave him. With each button undone, a wonderful sight was revealed. The child's skin was unmarred, like porcelain under the pale, mischievous fingers. Just that little sight if the boy's nakedness was enough for his cock to twitch painfully, forcing a short chuckle out of the sweet lips of Ciel, who clearly felt the growing bulge under his thighs.

Fingers continued unbuttoning the shirt, hips dancing still above the captain's body. Ciel was doing everything he could to make Sebastian succumb completely. He needed to have that man. He wanted to see Sebastian desiring him, lusting for his body.

"You're so hot, Captain." He could not help praising the man's physic. Never before had he seen so much perfection. And he loved to witness how, with each second that passed, Sebastian lost his composure more and more.

They were both beautiful. Ciel knew this. He was a beautiful adolescent and Sebastian was a beautiful man. There was not a single flaw in their bodies. Ciel had been with many men but they all had imperfections. Compared to them Sebastian was a god. A lustful king that Ciel needed to please with everything his body had to offer. He loved the man's tall figure and his broad chest. Before he laid eyes on Sebastian, Ciel had always thought that such a masculine body could only be found on Greek statues. He had convinced himself that there was not a single man that could be perfect.

But as he stared at the clouded crimson eyes, those precious rubies, he knew that this man was different from all the others. He had never felt so attracted to anyone. He had never allowed himself to lose so much control. His mind was a mess, no coherence could be found in any corner.

"Sebastian…" He needed to say it, pronounce the name of the man that was placing this nameless spell on his body and thoughts. And with the last syllable of that wondrous name, the last button of his shirt came undone.

He adored the sight of Sebastian's eyes roaming through his newly exposed skin. He felt the admiration that came from the man's stare. Ciel could almost feel those eyes touching his skin, from his small navel to his chest, and finally, to the small pink nubs that were his nipples.

"You have got to be kidding me." He laughed, because he knew what had caused such a reaction from Sebastian. A positive reaction of course, as he felt the man shifting beneath him, trying to cope with the desire.

He brought his hand to his right nipple, playfully toying with the silver ring. He was grateful for the fact that his mother was completely unable to deny him anything. Getting her permission for the piercing to be done was as simple as asking her about the weather. She did not even try to talk him out of it. His father, of course, knew nothing about it.

And Ciel loved the little accessory. Men liked to toy with the ring with lips and tongue. They loved to admire how it looked against his pale skin, above his little pink nub. It had brought him some extra pleasure that was absolutely welcomed.

And now, apparently, the sight of the ring was also helping to drive the captain mad with need.

"Do you like it?" He teased the man, still toying with the piercing, watching as every single dose of control left the crimson eyed man.

Sebastian's answer was nothing more than a powerful thrust of his hips that forced a loud moan out of the teen's lips. He had not expected such a reaction and only until then did he notice just how aroused he was. The captain was not the only one having problems to control himself.

He decided to stop teasing the man, reaching for the golden buttons of the captain's jacket.

But he stopped midway, admiring the view of the man in such a tempting uniform. While he was desperate to touch and suck the skin of Sebastian's chest, he also loved the sight of the captain's uniform, and how sexy Sebastian looked in it. The golden stripes and golden buttons looked beautiful against the man's pale skin. The uniform gave him an aura of authority. It made him look intimidating but completely gorgeous at the same time. And every time Ciel looked at it, he found himself more and more aroused.

He couldn't help himself. He loved this man in uniform.

"I think I'll leave it on for now…" He whispered, his body trembling with desire when he decided to skip the foreplay. He could take some time later to explore the naked body of the captain.

He did not even give the man a warning, he only brought his hand below his hips, touching the man's crotch with no shame.

The reaction he earned was stunning. He watched fascinated as Sebastian moaned, his eyes tightly shut as his hips thrust against his hand, searching for more.

He changed his position, sitting now on the man's legs so that his face was just above the captain's crotch. He saw the big bulge that protruded behind the navy fabric of the pants. The sight made him lick his lips. Sebastian was big, just like he had expected. He could not wait to see the man's arousal standing proud before his eyes.

He brought his hand once again to the harden bulge, wrappings his fingers around it and realizing just how big and hard the man actually was.

"You're so hard already. And it's so big…" He commented on it, as he stroked the harden flesh beneath the soft fabric, hearing the short, deep gasps that escaped from Sebastian's mouth. "Old men don't know how to control themselves." He said with a smirk, noticing that the captain was trying to pull at his restraint.

"Ah… ah…" It was fascinating to see how this man became a panting mess before his eyes. Once again, he had succeeded in making an older man mad with desire. And he had not even started yet.

He lowered his head, nuzzling the fabric that was hiding the man's arousal.

He barely noticed the captain moving until he felt the man's fingers tugging at his hair, pulling him towards his clothed erection. Ciel allowed the man to toy with his bluish locks for a few moments, before he moved away, grabbing the man's bounded hands and pushing them on top of the captain's head.

"I told you that you aren't allowed to touch me. Keep your hands up." He ordered, noticing the man's smirk. He thought the adult wouldn't obey him, but was pleased to see that Sebastian's didn't move his hands anymore when he let them go. He was going to wait until Sebastian begged to touch him. Until then, he would have fun having complete control over the man's body.

He moved his body again until he was facing the clothed erection, touching it again with his hand and making the body beneath him shiver.

"Fuck…" He loved hearing the captain's moan as he opened his mouth, lips latching to the bulge. He needed to see that big piece of flesh that he was caressing now with his lips. His heart was beating hard against his chest as he imagined just how beautiful that huge cock must look like. His little entrance between his ass cheeks quivered with longing, as he thought of the feeling of that manhood thrusting deep inside of him. He had not seen Sebastian's arousal, but he was almost sure that this was going to be the biggest cock he had ever had.

Constant trembles coursed through his body as he moved his lips around the fabric, moaning openly at the feeling of the clothed cock against his mouth. He could not wait to have it inside his mouth. He loved giving oral sex and he knew that despite his age he was experienced when it came to giving deep-throats.

He could not wait any longer. With his teeth he pulled the zipper down, his hand wandering inside. He easily pulled the man's underwear down, his fingers suddenly brushing against heated skin.

And Ciel moaned. He moaned loudly as his fingers touched the man's cock. And his moan was accompanied with Sebastian's groan, a deep, almost guttural sound that shook the boy to the core. The sound of the captain's pleasure was music to his ears as he pulled the pulsating flesh out, pleasure consuming him when he finally saw the man's cock.

It was hard between his fingers. The mushroom tip was an angry red as pre-cum leaked from the slit. He could feel and see the veins that surrounded the shaft. And the size was almost massive. He couldn't surround the circumference with his fingers because of its thickness. And he started to doubt if he could take it all in his mouth. Not only was it thick but also long. It was a beautiful, sensual sight of masculinity. And Ciel could not wait to be fucked by that hard flesh.

"So fucking big…" He whispered, moving his fingers along the heated skin, loving just how big and hard the erection felt against his hand. He remained silent as he jerked the cock, listening to the captain's labored breath and feeling how the man's body shifted insistently.

His mouth was begging to get a taste of the engorged member, the sight of it being too tempting to resist. Ciel didn't even try to fight the temptation. His lips were asking for the pulsating flesh and so was his mind, every thought telling him to give this gorgeous man the best oral sex he had ever received.

So he lowered his mouth, his pink tongue darting out to taste the slit of the cock, cleaning the delicious pre-cum and making the captain groan at the wondrous feeling, his bounded hands turning into fists as he tried to control the currents of pleasure that were coursing through his body.

"Mmm… you taste so good." Ciel complimented, savoring the bittersweet taste and playing with the pre-cum in his mouth, sticking out his tongue again to rub his lips with the man's essence.

He didn't wait for Sebastian's response, his wet lips attaching themselves once again to the tip of the captain's erection. He sucked eagerly, going no further than the mushroom tip, his hand caressing the rest of the shaft with firm and long strokes.

He absolutely loved the feeling of that pulsating flesh inside his mouth. The erected skin was warm and impregnated with the taste of the captain's pre-cum. And the soft gasps that came from the attractive man beneath him were sending powerful shivers through his body.

He opened his mouth as much as he could, taking more of the captain's erection. His small cavern was stretched to its fullest, as he forced himself to engulf all of it.

He felt Sebastian trying to thrust into his mouth, so he put his hands on the man's thighs, not wanting the man to choke him with his thick erection. His eyes remained tightly close as he took as much of Sebastian as he could, the man's cock reaching far into his throat. Tears came to the boy's eyes as he tried to control his gag reflex. He was set on pleasing that man.

"Ah… fuck…" And, obviously, he was doing an incredible job at it.

He acknowledged his own limits though, stopping when he knew that he could not take more of the man into his mouth.

He slowly took the erection out of his mouth, before forcing it once again into his eager mouth.

The view was absolutely beautiful for Sebastian. He was staring at the boy with half-lidded eyes, watching as Ciel deep-throated him with the expertise of a pornographic actor, which was almost amusing considering the boy's age. The teen's tight mouth felt wonderful, the inside of his cheeks sucking his cock firmly, the sweet tongue moving around his dick. He could feel the back of the boy's throat, as he resisted the urge to thrust once again into that magnificent heaven that was the child's mouth.

He was not sure why that stunning boy had decided to do this with him. Surely such a beautiful being could have anyone he wanted. The child was perfect, in every sense of the word. From his amazing skills with oral sex to his bluish hair that was now falling unto the fabric of his pants. Ciel had a stunning, petite body and gorgeous eyes.

He could not believe he almost passed the opportunity to have this boy pleasing him in such a way. His morals were now tossed to the side as he lost himself on the wonderful sensations that Ciel was giving him with his wet little mouth.

The teen took the cock out of his mouth once more, stopping now to lick the whole extension of the harden flesh, drawing transparent patterns with his warm tongue and making Sebastian squirm under him. He was delighted with the amount of control he had over the man. His little hole was begging to feel all that this man had to offer, the big cock that he now held in his hand.

He stroked it with his fingers and licked it with his tongue, drawing circles on the tip before taking it into his mouth, his head bobbing constantly as he choked on the harden manhood. His emotions were in flames as he pleased the captain. He opened his tearful blue eyes, wanting to see the man's expression as he engulfed him.

The man looked like a god, staring at him with half-lidded eyes and a passionate expression. Never before had Ciel seen such an expression, even when he was already accustomed to receiving lustful and needful stares. All composure and self-control was gone from the man's stare. There was nothing more than pleasure and desperate need.

He gave one last powerful suck to the tip of the manhood, before stopping with his ministrations, loving the groan of discomfort that came from the captain.

He lifted his body, reaching the captain's face. And he leaned in to deliver a quick kiss to the man's lips, before allowing himself to fall beside the man, his hands instantly reaching the hem of his black pants while he got rid of his shoes with a simple movement of his legs.

He made sure to put a show for the captain, moving his hips sensually as he slowly unbuttoned his pants.

Sebastian watched the boy's actions, clearly enjoying each one of the teen's movements. He could not imagine how the boy had learned to move his body like a professional stripper, his hips moving so sensually that he felt his own body succumbing to desperation. His wrists were hurting as he pulled at his restraint, needing to touch that beautiful skin. He imagined how soft the boy's skin must feel, like precious, delicate silk under his fingers. He needed to touch everything, every single part of that body that was moving so sensually.

Ciel pulled his pants down slowly, along with his underwear. He felt no shame to reveal all of his body to this man who was a stranger to him. His petite body was perfect, a small and beautiful work of art that deserved to be admired. Ciel had loved how his body began to change with the beginnings of puberty, his cock developing nicely as thin pubic hair began to grow around it. His body was a precocious as he was and had begun to change just months before he reached the age of twelve.

"Do you like my body, Captain?" He asked when he got rid of the rest of his clothes, exposing his body to the wandering eyes of the black haired man.

The teen's body was stunning. Sebastian could not think of a word that could accurately describe the perfection that he was seeing. The small thighs, the beautiful porcelain skin, the short incipient pubic hair and the semi-hard cock that rested between the tempting thighs. The body was a magnificent mix of childhood with the very first signs of adulthood. There was not a single mark or scar on the perfect skin. The boy's body was an unblemished canvas.

Ciel sat down before the man's face. Small hands reached the semi-hard manhood as the teen opened his legs, giving Sebastian an amazing view of his privates.

A soft mewl came from the tempting lips as the boy started to stroke his own erection, masturbating in front of the man with no shame showing on his features.

"Mmm… Captain, you're making me so hard." The man could not take his eyes away from the sensual image. He watched the boy's fingers caressing the heated skin, his other hand playfully touching his thigh. The teen's blue eyes were filled with the most pure of pleasures as his sweet lips remained parted, breathy moans escaping from them with each stroke of his hand.

"Let me touch you." Sebastian could not contain himself. His bounded hands were aching to touch that body that was contorting with pleasure before his eyes. But his words brought nothing more than amusement to the child's eyes, who continued masturbating, teasing his own cock with his fingers, caressing the tip and stroking the shaft, before going far below to toy with the pink balls.

"No." The captain did not even try to hide the desperation that that single word brought to his mind, as he tried once again to free himself from the tight restraint on his wrists. "Perhaps if you had just accepted my advances without putting resistance I would have let you touch me." The boy did not give him any time to respond to those words. He stopped touching himself and crawled over to him, leaning down to roughly brush their lips together.

Ciel sighed, pleased, when the captain's tongue immediately started toying with his lips, demanding entrance. But he just took a step back, his warm breath caressing the man's chin as he spoke.

"However, I do like that dominant tongue of yours… I think I'll let you use it." His little entrance twitched when the last words came out of his mouth. His body was begging for attention. He could not deny that he wanted the captain's hands to touch him, to explore every inch of his skin. But for now, he would allow the man to please him in another way.

He positioned himself on top of the captain, resting against the tall body of the handsome man. He was upside down, his face just inches away from the man's cock as he gave the older man a marvelous view of his rounded ass cheeks. He heard the pleased moan that came from the other, and felt the captain's breath against his sensible skin.

He felt no shame as he took his hands towards his ass, parting his cheeks to give Sebastian a full view of his puckered, tight entrance. A moan escaped from his own lips as he toyed with the little hole using one of his fingers.

"Fuck…" The sight was beautiful. Sebastian could not take his eyes away from that little entrance. The boy's ass was absolutely perfect and desirable, his rounded cheeks tempting and alluring. The little entrance was begging for attention, twitching in front of his eyes as the teen toyed with it, giving him an incredible show. His own cock responded to the boy's actions, jolting heavily just a few moments before Ciel took it once again into his mouth, forcing him to close his eyes and hiss at the pleasurable sensation of having that tight and wet little cavern around his manhood again.

The boy took his short fingers away from his entrance, keeping his hands on his parted ass cheeks. His small body stretched above the captain, the boy's thighs reaching the man's face. Ciel engulfed Sebastian's cock once more before freeing his mouth, the most tempting words escaping from his full, rosy lips.

"Lick that boy pussy..." Sebastian didn't even wait for the boy to finish, raising his head a couple of inches and hungrily devouring the teen's little entrance with his mouth and tongue, forcing a long moan out of the boy's lips.

"Oh… mhhmm yes! Like that… Fuck me with your tongue." Ciel's body was overcome by shivers, the captain's tongue moving desperately against his entrance, while his mouth sucked the sensitive skin. Constant mewls and pants escaped from the teen's lips as he allowed the man to satiate his hunger and lust, his tantalizing legs opening to give the captain more access. "Ah… Captain… yes, eat that little asshole… mnnmm…" He didn't forget about giving the man pleasure, leaning down to lick the extension of the painfully erected shaft, allowing it to caress his porcelain cheeks and small nose. "Ahhharghh… more! Don't stop… oh, yes, yes! Use that tongue to fuck me!" His moans grew louder when the wet organ forced his way inside of him. Pleasure coursed through his spine as he moaned against the erected and heated skin of the captain's cock, his lips brushing against the erection as he closed his eyes, enjoying every single movement of that tongue inside of his hole. He did not care about being loud; he just needed to voice every single wave of pleasure that took control of his petite body.

One of his hands left his ass cheek, his fingers pressing against the captain's cheek.

"Suck them." He moaned when the man did just that, taking the delicate digits into his mouth and sucking on them. He wished he could see the man, since his position didn't allow this. But he concentrated on the wonderful feeling of that warm tongue caressing his fingers, teasing each digit with firm licks.

He forced them out of the man's mouth when they were wet enough, taking them to his tight entrance.

He moaned loudly when he forced the first finger inside, almost feeling the shudder that went through the captain's body. He was certainly putting quite a show for the man. He made sure to move his hips sensually as he fucked himself with the thin digit, thrusting it in and out of his hole. A second and a third finger soon joined the first, moving inside of him and scissoring the tight entrance that was begging for the captain's big cock.

"I'm getting it ready for you, Captain." He moaned, fucking himself with rapid motions, his little fingers trapped by the twitching hole that was hungrily swallowing the digits.

A loud moan escaped from his lips when Sebastian responded with a firm, blissful lick to his balls, followed by powerful sucks to the aroused skin.

"Fuck...! Yes!" His hips moved violently when the pleasure became an overwhelming, ravishing sensation. The movement forced his fingers deeper into his hole, the tip of one of them touching his prostate. "Ahh… shit… so good!" His moans were incoherent, his mind being now a pile of messy thoughts that made no sense. He screamed when his fingers stimulated his sweet spot, and when the captain's tongue licked his tender skin, reaching farther and farther until a firm lick was delivered to his very sensitive erection.

The man was hungrily devoured every single part of him. Desperate sucks were delivered to his thighs, his occupied entrance and his dick. The boy could not think rationally as Sebastian focused his attention on his cock, licking the shaft and sucking the tip, making him move his hips to allow the man easier access.

The captain was experienced, just like he wanted his bed partners to be. He was treating Ciel like he deserved, bringing copious amounts of pleasure to the boy's body. Even without using his hands he was making the boy mewl and moan above him. The teen was losing control of his emotions and thoughts, his warm muscles tightening around the fingers that were fucking his entrance, begging for something harder and bigger.

Ciel could not contain himself any longer. He took his fingers out, changing his position so he was now straddling the man's hips, his knees resting on the bed. His blue eyes remained focused on the crimson ones of Sebastian, as he took the man's cock, guiding it towards his entrance.

He could not wait any longer. He needed that cock to fuck him roughly. His body was pleading for it and his mind screaming for such pleasure.

"Ah…" He hissed when the tip of the erection stretched his hole to the fullest, a tingle of pain running down his spine. "Fuck…" He whispered, listening to the captain's sighs and pants as his cock was slowly swallowed by the tight, warm walls.

The man's cock was definitely the thickest and longest he had ever had. It was filling him completely, stretching his walls with its hardness.

"It's so big… fuck, so big…!" Strangled noises came out of his mouth as he slowly lowered himself on the thick cock. He lifted his face, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he ended sitting on the man's hips, the hard manhood now embedded deep inside of him.

He remained there for a few moments, silently adjusting to the man's monstrous size. He loved how that cock felt inside of him, forcing its way into his tight canal. He was going to enjoy being dominated by such a big dick.

He lifted his body, moaning when he felt the manhood leaving his body until only the tip remained. Ciel could not wait for long and he lowered his hips, taking all of Sebastian into his hole again. A moan escaped from his lips as a wave of pleasure shook his body, while the captain gasped at the sensation of that tight entrance around his cock.

He repeated the action again and again until he found himself bouncing on the man's dick, his ass cheeks slapping against Sebastian's clothed thighs. His moans were constant as the hard flesh impaling him gave him endless pleasure, fucking him hard and reaching deep into his body.

Ciel glanced at the man's face. The captain features were contorted with pleasure, crimson eyes shut tightly as repetitive gasps escaped from the man's lips. His black hair was sprawled against the bed, the hat now abandoned on the mattress, just below his tied wrists.

While fucking himself with the man's cock, the boy reached for the navy hat, the golden crest shinning against the pale light as he took it in his hand, bringing it to his head and putting it on. The action made the captain open his eyes, a chuckle escaping from his mouth as he saw the gorgeous being wearing his hat. It looked perfect among the messy blue locks. Everything about the child was magnificent. That beautiful, lustful expression on his face was extraordinarily tempting, along with the notorious, sweet blush that covered his porcelain cheeks. The teen was dancing beautifully above him, bouncing rapidly on his cock. His tight walls were enclosing him possessively, rubbing wonderfully against the erected skin of his manhood.

A particular loud moan coming from the teen forced him to look up, finding the boy looking at the ceiling. He examined Ciel's perfect features, discovering pierced ears behind the bluish hair. It did not even surprise him to see that the child's ears were also pierced, sporting a blue earing each. He immediately looked at the boy's chest, his attention focused on the Phantomhive's pierced nipple.

The silver ring looked beautiful against the tender skin. The teen's torso was a real work of art, lean and delicate. His small shoulders reminded him of the boy's age, even if he couldn't care anymore about such details when he had Ciel riding him like an experienced adult.

"Untie me." Sebastian could not take it anymore, he was desperate. He needed to touch that body and to caress every inch of that skin. "I want to touch you." He added, his eyes never leaving the boy's torso.

The boy's hands left his chest, going up until they reached that beautiful skin that he needed to touch. Small fingers caressed the skin, moving along the boy's chest. One rapid look towards the teen's eyes revealed the mischief that was hidden behind the playful fingers that soon reached the small pink nipples.

Ciel still bounced on top of him, fucking himself roughly and moaning incessantly, his voice going higher when he started played with his nipples, drawing circles around them and toying with his piercing.

He loved to see the desire and desperation that he was causing on Sebastian with that simple action. But he had to admit, that he also needed to feel the man's hands on his body. His chest was aching for the man's touch.

"You want to touch my little nipples?" He emphasized his words by squeezing the pink nubs.

"Oh, fuck yes… I need that…" Sebastian's answer, and the need that was visible on those crimson eyes, was enough to convince Ciel, who leaned over the man, reaching for the black tie and easily freeing the man's wrists. He could see the desperation in the man's face; he did not need to hear Sebastian voicing it.

The boy didn't expect the captain's rapid reaction, gasping with surprise when the man immediately lifted his body, sitting down in front of him, his arms encircling the teen's waist. Sebastian's lips attached themselves to the boy's chest, delivering hungry kiss to every inch of the Ciel's skin.

"Mmmnn… yeah…" Ciel closed his eyes, moaning softly as he allowed the captain to savor his body, losing himself in the protective arms that surrounded his thin waist. The man brought their bodies closer, his cock going deeper into the teen.

Ciel moved his legs, surrounding the man's hips with them as he slowly rocked his body, enjoying the pleasure that the penetration was bringing him.

"Oh god… mmnn… ah…" He continued rocking his body as Sebastian suck and nipped at his chest, his lips finally finding his pierced nipple. "Mmmm… suck it… yes…" One of his hands grasped the captain's hair, combing it between the fingers as the little moans came out of his lips. He loved the feeling of Sebastian's tongue playing with the silver ring. "Suck that pierced nipple… ah… suck it…" The feeling of that tongue on his skin brought shivers to his body, his canal tightening around the man's cock as pleasure clutched his mind with a desperate grip.

Once again the captain surprised him, stopping his ministrations to lift him from his lap, exiting from his body and throwing him against the bed. A surprised exclamation came from his mouth as his body crashed with the mattress, legs opened and his ass completely exposed to the man's hungry gaze.

He cried out when he felt the captain's tongue licking his entrance, just before three fingers penetrated him with rough passion.

"Ah fuck!" He tried to move, but Sebastian had him completely trapped. And when he tried to use his arm the man grabbed it, forcefully keeping it against his back. Ciel had not expected such a rough action, or the passionate glint that he saw in the captain's crimson eyes as he glanced back, turning his head as much as he could to see exactly what the other was doing.

He was now at the Sebastian's mercy.

The man didn't wait for much longer, finger fucking him roughly, the sound of the fingers entering him again and again filling the entire room. It only took the captain a moment to reach his prostate, starting to abuse it as Ciel contorted with pleasure on the mattress, his body shaking visibly and his hips humping against the bed as his wet nipples pressed into the mattress. His cock twitched violently every time that Sebastian touched his sweet spot. The boy's legs moved, making it appear as though the boy was kicking, toes curling insistently.

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh… more!" He could not believe the powerful sensations that he was feeling. He tried to cope with them all by screaming, his voice muffled as he cried against the mattress. He had never felt such pleasure, Sebastian's fingers causing his muscles to tighten and his cock to ache with the anticipation of orgasm.

He felt the mattress getting wet below his cock, as pre-cum starting coming out of it in full loads. His body shook with the powerful, but completely frustrating sensation. He was not having an orgasm but his cock was responding like it did before having one. And Sebastian was having no mercy, roughly fucking him with his fingers, not stopping for even a second.

"Ah! I… oh! Ahhrgggh! Ca… Captain!" His voice was a mess of pants, moans and incoherent words. His hips still humped against the bed as he tried to stimulate his cock that was twitching desperately for attention, dripping big shots of transparent pre-cum.

And yet, Sebastian suddenly stopped, taking his long fingers out of his hole before leaning above him, a deep chuckle escaping from his mouth before he kissed the groaning boy's shoulder.

"That was a first for you, wasn't it?" He remained silent as the man freed his arm, using this hand to comb his bluish hair. "You are only a child, after all." But these words forced him to look at the man, a frown marking his features.

"Shut up, you idiot." The man only chuckled, reaching for the golden buttons of his jacket. Ciel watched fascinated as the handsome captain got rid of his clothes, the jacket closely followed by the white button shirt. The boy changed his position, his back pressed now against the mattress. He silently saw the man taking off his pants, his attention focused on that muscular chest. The captain's body was everything he had imagined and more. A perfect picture of masculinity. His broad, pale chest reminded him of the statue of a Greek god. Clearly the man exercised regularly. The sexy six-pack on his abdomen and his masculine, strong biceps were enough prove of this.

And as the man took his pants off, the last piece of clothing that remained on his body, Ciel realized that Sebastian looked handsome not only with the uniform, but without it as well. He was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen, the hottest and most attractive. Ciel loved the captain's strong legs and the dark pubic hair that surrounded his thick cock. He loved the thin trail of hair that started below the man's navel and went down until it reached his privates. Everything about that body was a picture of perfect masculinity. Ciel needed to be dominated by that man.

He continued admiring that body, as the captain neared him again, the man now being the one on top.

"I shall take control now." He loved those words and the meaning behind them. He needed the man to take him roughly, to dominate him. Ciel wanted Sebastian to use his body, to fuck him while he rested submissively on the bed, his legs parted as he allowed the man to do whatever he wanted with him.

"I thought you didn't want to play with me." He smirked at the man, mischief in his eyes. The captain smirked back, leaning down to deliver a kiss against his lips.

"You know it's impossible to resist you." He said, his lips lightly brushing with Ciel's. He had to accept the effect that this child had on him. It was there since the first moment he saw the teen. Ciel was perfect in every sense of the word. He could not resist the temptation anymore.

"Now that you're not in denial anymore… fuck me until I can't scream… until my voice breaks." He chuckled, kissing the boy once more before kissing his way down the teen's cheek, until he reached the pierced ear.

"As you wish." He whispered, using his tongue to play with the boy's earing, silently enjoying the way Ciel leaned his head to the side, giving him more space to suck the small earlobe. His gently bit on the sensitive skin, making Ciel hiss with pleasure. He chuckled once again, this time against the teen's ear. "Try not to scream so much, though."

"You'll get in trouble if someone hears us." He looked at the boy, watching his beauty as he rested against the mattress. As tempting as Ciel was, that didn't change the fact that he was his boss' son, and a teenager.

"Lots of trouble." He agreed, leaning once again to kiss the teen's delicious lips. He could not stop now. He was nothing more than a man consumed by sexual hunger who wanted nothing more than to devour the temptation that was in front of him. Everything about Ciel was enchanting, his tender skin and delicate body, his blue eyes and those precious lips that he was kissing, caressing them with romantic passion.

Ciel watched him with mischief when they separated, reaching for the man's hat that lay forgotten on the mattress. And as he put it back on, he spoke.

"It's all yours, Captain. All of this body." He could see the sparkle of desire in Sebastian's eyes as he spoke. "Use it." Just moments after the words came out of his mouth the man pounced on him like a hungry lion. Ciel opened his legs, letting the captain enter him once more, moaning loudly when he was filled again by that thick cock. He rested his legs on the man's hips, his hands coming up to caress the captain's broad chest.

As Sebastian started thrusting inside of him, his fingers traced constant patterns on the man's chest, touching every part of that muscular torso. Ciel was mesmerized with the feeling of the captain's muscles against his fingertips. His skin was warm and irresistible, and the boy could not control the need to taste it. So he lifted his head, delivering one long lick on the man's right nipple, moaning next to Sebastian as his tongue loved the taste of the pale skin. His mouth ached for more and his lips latched around the brown nub, sucking eagerly and using his teeth to gently bit on the skin.

"Ahmm… ah!" He moaned softly, loving the slow and almost romantic movements of the man inside of him. And yet, he also wanted the captain to be passionate and rough with him, to lose control and succumb to the animalistic need. Ciel wanted the man to fuck him. "Harder! Faster!" So he asked for it, demanding the man to fasten his pace, his lips detaching from the heated skin as he rested his head against the bed. His legs surrounded Sebastian's waist, his body needing him close. He was desperate to have him, all of him. All of that handsome man. "Fuck me harder!" He ordered once more, mewling loudly when Sebastian did just that.

The man's hips slapped against his tender skin, the engorged cock fucking him fast. His small hands moved over the heated skin of Sebastian's torso, caressing the muscles on his abdomen before sliding down the man's arms, his fingers admiring the strong biceps. He adored having such a well-built, masculine body above him. Sebastian was perfect in every way, the perfect example of manhood. Ciel could not help but feel completely overpowered as the man fucked him. He loved the thought of the captain being able to dominate him, to force him to do anything he wanted. As much as he had enjoyed having control of the black haired man, he preferred being beneath him, his legs opened in submission and his hands worshipping the strong body.

Ciel loved getting fucked. He only allowed himself to be submissive during sex, letting the old men he bedded do whatever they wanted with him. He was addicted to the feeling of being desired, to the pleasure brought by sex. He couldn't think of anything more pleasurable than letting older men touch him and explore each inch of skin, treating him like precious porcelain.

"Ahh! Captain!" And he was completely mesmerized with this man, who was bringing him such immaculate pleasure. The sound of the captain's hips slapping against his skin was music to his hears, as his body trembled as it was roughly taken. He sighed, absolutely enthralled with the Sebastian's tongue that tasted every inch of skin. Passionate kisses and desperate sucks were delivered to his chest, his face and his neck. Some of them hurt to the point where he knew he would be sporting bruises the next day. But he couldn't care less. Just the thought of waking up to see his body covered with marks left by this handsome man made him want to beg to Sebastian to be rougher with his lips and teeth.

With half lidded eyes, he searched for the man's crimson eyes, noticing that they were focused solely on him. As soon as their eyes found each other, Sebastian leaned down, capturing his lips in a breathtaking kiss. He shared his moans with the other's mouth, their tongues battling passionately, soft sucking sounds accompanying the echoes of the sexual act.

Only a thin thread of saliva united them when the kiss ended, disappearing when Ciel turned his head to the side, his mouth opened as a long moan escaped from it.

"More… give me more…" He asked for more and heard Sebastian chuckling above him. When he turned to look at the man, he found a tingle of amusement in the crimson eyes.

"You're… ah… too young to be doing this, you know?" He couldn't care less about those words. Despite his age, he was not a child. He was mature enough to know what he was doing and to enjoy it. And right now, his only wish was to be devoured by that man.

"I don't care!" He said, receiving a hard thrust that made his insides tremble with pleasure. "Oh… fucking shit… harder!" He moaned, his hands reaching now the man's back, caressing it with desperate motions.

"And to be cursing like that." He opened his eyes, which he had closed moments before. His lips remained parted as he faced the captain.

"I'm not a fucking angel." He whispered, watching with fascination the first beads of sweat that were appearing on Sebastian's forehead.

"Not at all… you're a little incubus." Ciel mewled when the man leaned to kiss his cheek, leaving then soft, quick kisses around his face, ending on the tip of his small nose. "A tempting demon of lust. And I have fallen to your charms. Such a temptation is impossible to ignore." Ciel was not sure how Sebastian managed to keep his voice straight, even when he could hear the gasps and the rapid breathing that came from the man. But he had to admit that the captain's words were having a big effect on him. "Pass your arms around my neck, beautiful." His heart fluttered when he heard the nickname, and he obeyed and surrounded the man's neck with his thin arms.

"Am I beautiful?" He was not sure why he asked such a question, between the moans that were forced by the powerful and firm thrusts of that thick manhood inside of him. Never before had he needed a man to tell him what he already knew. And yet, he felt that Sebastian's answer, if it was positive, would make his heartbeat increase and his cheeks blush. While he loved to be complimented for his looks and delicate body, he had never need a specific man to pronounce such praises.

Surely it was the rough sex affecting his mind.

"The most beautiful my eyes have ever seen." He tried not to feel flattered, or affected by the sudden fast beating of his heart.

But he had little time to ponder over the man's words as he was lifted from the bed, Sebastian still buried deep inside of him. The man didn't let go of him, even when he stood up. The hat almost fell from his head, but he kept it in place, earning a chuckle from the captain.

"You like it." He whispered, looking at the other's face as he changed their position.

Ciel encircled the man's waist with his legs, keeping his balance with Sebastian's cock still embedded inside of him. His body was on fire as he embraced the older man, the other's body heat and sweat touching his skin. Sebastian muscular body felt simply incredible, hard and firm against his skin.

"I do." He licked the man's cheek, a smirk noticeable in his lips. Leaving wet kisses along the man skin, he reached the other's earlobe, taking it in his mouth and sucking on it, just before he whispered two words into the captain's ear.

"Fuck me." He could feel the hard cock inside of him throbbing at the demand, moments before Sebastian grabbed his thighs, fucking him once more with firm and delicious thrusts.

"Arrhghh! Shit, more!" He asked against the man's neck, hearing Sebastian groaning, his strong body lifting him still. He was weightless for the man, his petite body fitting perfectly in the captain's arms.

"You're so tight…" Among his constant moans Ciel smirked, his lips pressed against the heated and sweaty pale skin of the man, his nostrils filled with the wonderful scent of Sebastian along with the smell of sex and arousal.

"Mmm, do you like that boy pussy, Captain?" He questioned and licked the beads of sweat that fell from the man's forehead to his cheek. Everything about the man was delicious. His strong hips that were slapping against his small thighs, dominating his body; the arms that held him, preventing him from getting away even if Ciel wouldn't even dare to try to do such thing; the closed crimson eyes, the man's face consumed by pleasure… everything. It was perfect. And it all belonged to Ciel. "Do you like that little hole…? Is it giving you pleasure?" His whispered words came in between his mewls and moans, after he delivered a kiss to the man's temple.

"Yeah… ah… hnn…" He sighed pleased when he heard the captain's answer, along with his pants and harsh breaths. He wanted to make the man feel good, to bring him pleasure. He wanted to see Sebastian losing himself inside his body, fucking him like a wild animal in heat.

His hands went up from the other's neck to the black hair, fingers trapping and combing the soft locks as Sebastian continued bouncing him on his hard cock. But his body needed more, more passion. He was thirsty for the man's cock, desperate to be treated roughly.

"Mmmm… you're so strong… fucking me like this… I want it faster… I want you to fuck me hard. I want you to fuck me until I can't walk." He was panting fast as he asked this, his body instantly responding to the words, his canal tightening around the man's erection and forcing a moan out of the older man's lips.

He was displeased though when the pace remained the same, Sebastian forcing his thighs to collide against his thrusting hips, the big manhood fucking him hard but not fast enough.

He grabbed the man's hair, moving his hips to meet the captain's thrusts.

"Be rough with me… I'm not a fucking doll!" He ordered, his boy arching and dancing against the man's hard body and on his cock. "Come on, old man, fuck me like you mean it!" His words were lost as Sebastian increased the pace, guiding the boy's petite body towards his erected dick. His hips violently hitting the teen's thighs as his cock fucked that little hole with fierce desire. The sound of their skin slapping filled the room as Ciel's moans increased in intensity, his voice hoarse as his vocal cords resented the constant screams.

"Ah, yes! Like that! Oh, shit… Captain, I love it…. Mmmn… Ahrrggh… yeah… Oh… fuck! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" He could not control the words and moans that came out of his mouth, as the captain fucked him exactly like he wanted, with violent passion. He loved the powerful feeling of the man's warm and hard cock abusing his entrance, and the waves of pleasure that appeared each time that Sebastian reached deep inside his body.

The captain chuckled between his own pleasure, leaning his head down to kiss the boy's hair.

"Shh… Keep your voice down, baby." While he adored Ciel's reaction, and the way the teen was arching against him, he could not risk someone hearing them.

"I can't… arhhh help it!" The boy's hands reached the man's neck again, going down to the captain's back. "Fuck me with that big cock… don't stop! Don't stop fucking me!" He tried to muffle his cries against the man's neck as he buried his nails on the skin of the captain's back, making him groan against his ear.

He took his head away from the man's shoulder, his forehead resting against Sebastian's, blue eyes staring heatedly at the crimson orbs of the adult. His lips were only inches apart from the captain's as he spoke.

"Captain, I want it from behind. Fuck me from behind." He loved their current position, Sebastian reached deep inside of him as he remained standing, having complete control of his body. But he needed to have the captain fucking him from behind. He wanted that cock to fuck him as he kneeled submissively before Sebastian. Ciel needed to feel dominated.

The boy moaned when the man broke the distance between them, kissing his lips with the hunger of an aroused lover. He responded eagerly, his hands grabbing the man's cheeks as he tried to savor more of the adult's mouth. The sound of the kiss was accompanied by the echo of the sexual union they were sharing, their tongues dancing with passionate desire, tasting each other's mouth. The man's taste was intoxicating, mixed with the masculine scent of his skin. The kiss tasted of sex and perspiration, and of passion and lust. It was driving Ciel mad with need as he moved his hands around the man's face, brushing the black hair that was sticking to the captain's forehead, his fingers twirling the wet locks. His own body was covered with shinning droplets of salty water, as it enjoyed being taken and embraced by the strong arms of Sebastian.

He didn't notice the captain moving until the man sat him on the bed, a moan escaping from Ciel's lips as he felt the engorged cock leaving his insides, their kiss ending as their carnal union ceased to be.

The young boy could not wait to be filled again, so he immediately turned around, positioning himself on all fours, his ass standing proud before the captain, legs opened as the teen waited for Sebastian's cock to enter him again.

The man came behind him, his knees against the bed and his legs between Ciel's.

"Ask for it." Ciel turned to look at the man, who was stroking his thick cock as he eyed him. The boy almost licked his lips when he saw such a tempting sight, Sebastian masturbating as he waited for him to beg to be fucked. He saw the long fingers that caressed the big shaft, stopping momentarily to massage the mushroom tip. He could see the first droplets of pre-cum coming out of the slit, the sight of that transparent essence driving him mad with lust.

He loved the show Sebastian was putting for him. But he wanted that big cock fucking him mercilessly. He was still not satisfied. Not until that hard erection fucking his petite body brought him to orgasm.

"Give it to me… give me your cock… your big, hard cock." He spoke as he moved his hips, making sure to open his legs as much as he could to give the captain a clear view of his twitching hole. "My little ass wants it, Captain. Fuck me with that big dick." He tried to fuck himself with his fingers, but just before the digits reached his hungry entrance, Sebastian pulled his hand away.

He had no time to protest though, as Sebastian suddenly entered him with one powerful thrust that made him tremble on the bed, his arms giving up beneath him.

Ciel hid his face against the mattress, the hat falling from his head, forgotten now beside him. He tightly closed his eyes as Sebastian started fucking him again, mounting him like a stallion. The adult's strong body covered his own as the captain started to kiss every single patch of skin on his back, biting and sucking as he moved his hips against the boy's rounded ass, his cock inserting into the tight entrance with a slapping sound.

The man's hands touched him. Everywhere. They touched his chest, they played with his navel and his nipples. They squeezed his thighs and caressed his legs. And they also grabbed his ass cheeks, the long fingers on his skin bringing him goose bumps, just before a firm slap was delivered to his ass.

"Oh!" And Ciel loved it. He felt subjugated and at the handsome man's mercy. His body was being used and he was also gaining copious amounts of pleasure. Sebastian was the perfect lover, in every sense of the word. He was everything that Ciel had wanted.

The rough thrusts didn't stop, his small body shaking and moving each time that Sebastian entered him.

"Ah, Captain!" A particular hard thrust had him moaning loudly, Sebastian's cock having reached his prostrate. "Yes! Right there! Ahh… fuck me there!" His voice was partially muffled by the mattress, his head turned to the side as he tried to recover the breath that he was losing with the captain's thrusts against his body. The pleasure that coursed through his body was exquisite, his torso arching every time that the adult's cock touched that bundle of nerves that turned his thoughts to mush. "Harder! Touch it harder!" He ordered, desperation filling him as his cock twitched. He needed to reach his orgasm, knowing that he would be unable to control the pleasure for much longer.

His fingernails buried on the mattress as he tried to contain the waves of ecstasy that were starting to invade his mind. Without knowing, he was giving Sebastian a beautiful sight. The man could do nothing more than to stare at the panting and trembling mess that contorted on the mattress. Ciel looked absolutely stunning, his bluish, silky head falling messily around his face, a deep blush covering his cheeks. His thin torso was a true work of art, like a delicate marble piece. There was not a single flaw on the boy's body. Everything was perfect.

He parted the boy's ass cheeks with his hands, exposing the occupied entrance. He saw it as he fucked the teen. The carnal union that they were sharing. It was almost impossible to tell where his body ended and where Ciel's began.

"Ah! Captain, touch me! I can't… I need…!" He knew the boy was not going to last for much longer. And with that tight heat that was Ciel's canal, he also knew he wouldn't last for much longer himself.

"Yes, touch me!" Ciel's body shook heavily when the captain touched his cock that was begging for attention. "More! Ah, more! Rub me faster!" He demanded as the man started stroking him, his warm hand making his dick throb painfully. "Make me cum… Captain, make me cum!" He thrust against the captain's hand, his mind begging for orgasm as his cock ached for release.

"I want you to scream my name as you cum, little kitten." The adult's words were whispered against his ear, Sebastian's body covering his back and embracing him close as his hand jerked his erection, pumping it fast as he continued fucking him.

Ciel arched and moaned as the man's hand brought the beginnings of orgasm, a powerful, numbing sensation invading each of his senses. His thoughts disappeared, his mind being now a blank space as his body reacted on auto-pilot, hips moving fast and legs shaking as he screamed against the mattress, his bluish hair covering most of his face that was contorted with pleasure.

"I'm going… ahhh…. I can't… hold it… I'm…" His body arched one last time as the powerful sensation exploded, his heart beating fast and his breaths coming out in harsh pants as he buried his nails harder into the mattress. "Sebastian! Sebastian!" He screamed the name of the man that brought him to the highest peak of pleasure, again and again as his abused prostate was hit by the engorged cock inside of him. The first droplets of semen came out of his dick, followed by a long load that bathed his abdomen and the bed. "Sebastian!" He moaned the captain's name as ecstasy consumed him, the tremors of his body increasing as he slowly rode out of his orgasm, his hips moving and responding to the adult's thrusts.

His heated canal tightened around Sebastian's cock, his walls swallowing the man's thick erection completely. A groan came out of the captain's lips and he closed his eyes, his pace increasing as he searched for his own completion.

"I'm cumming." He announced as he kept fucking the boy, his hips violently slapping against the perfect ass cheeks.

"No… not inside…" He glanced at the boy through half lidded eyes, at the messy bluish hair that fell around his flushed face, and at the tempting parted lips and the gorgeous blue eyes. His face was resting to the side, the little proud nose brushing against the bed. Ciel tried to look at him from his position, his eyes commanding as he spoke. "I want it all over my face."

The boy's words sent him on the edge, his cock throbbing inside the teen with the beginnings of orgasm before he took it out, Ciel body falling limply on the mattress before the Phantomhive turned around, facing him.

The captain moved on his knees towards the boy, positioning his cock in front of Ciel's face before he jerked it quickly, groaning when pleasure started escalating at an alarming level, the teen's beautiful features and his waiting mouth being too much.

"Ah… ah… Ciel!" He moaned the boy's name as he came hard, his essence falling on the younger's face, on his closed eyes, his flushed lips and his little mouth.

The boy sighed, pleased as he felt the man's semen bathing his face. He loved the feeling of the captain's essence on his skin, a full load of semen falling into his opened and eager mouth.

He enjoyed hearing Sebastian groaning as he came, opening his eyes when he heard the man's pleasure decreasing.

Mischief clouded his eyes as he stared at the captain, openly toying with the semen that was in his mouth. He played with it, using his tongue, while loving the taste of the white essence. He kept his gaze on Sebastian, feeling satisfied when the man stared back at him, ecstasy still visible in the crimson eyes as the captain silently watched him opening and closing his mouth, tasting and toying with his semen.

"Let me see you swallowing that… come on, kitten, swallow your milk." Ciel chuckled when he heard those words, opening his mouth once more to show Sebastian the dancing essence inside of it, before closing it and swallowing it all, a pleased moan escaping from his throat.

And once again he opened his mouth, showing the man his now empty cavern.

"Yeah… so beautiful, baby…" Ciel loved the nickname and the way those words were pronounced. He loved the deep sound of Sebastian's voice and the echoes of pleasure that he heard in it.

He turned his head so he could take Sebastian's softening cock into his mouth, sucking it eagerly and allowed it to fuck his mouth one last time. He used his tongue to play with the tip, feeling the slit against it before he freed his mouth again. And he delivered one last long lick on the shaft, looking up to meet Sebastian's eyes.

Ciel moaned lightly as the captain slapped his cheek with the dick, rubbing the semen around his skin. He enjoyed the feeling of Sebastian's cock against his face He remained motionless as the tip continued caressing his face for a few more moments, before the man sighed and fell beside him on the bed, chuckling as he combed his black hair with one of his hand, a sigh of incredulity falling from his lips between the chuckles.

The man turned to look at the sated boy, who was now licking his lips, trying to find more traces of the man's essence.

"This is unbelievable." Ciel smirked when he heard this, his fingers cleaning the drops of semen around his face before he brought them to this mouth, his tongue coming out to lick it all.

He put no resistance when Sebastian embraced him, one of his strong arms holding his waist. He leaned against the man's chest, lifting his head when he felt the captain's fingers under his chin.

A pleased moan escaped from his throat when the adult kissed him, their lips brushing softly against each other, the caress remaining delicate and tender as they savored the last droplets of sex that remained on each other's mouths.

"Captain…" Ciel whispered when they separated, their faces inches apart. "I've decided that I'm not letting you go." His words were firm as he looked at the captain. Sebastian was an ideal lover, a handsome man and a stallion in bed. He was set on seeing him again, of falling to bed with the captain, again and again. He almost never had sex with the same person again. No one was able to hold his attention for long and he was not looking forward to getting attached or to have an old man developing a romantic interest for him.

But with Sebastian he didn't care about this. He just knew that he needed to see this man again. He wanted to hear that voice again and to feel that comforting embrace. He wanted everything about the captain.

"You are mine now, Sebastian." He was selfish and arrogant. And he always got what he wanted. Not only did he want to taste the man's body again but to know more about him, to explore his personality. Sebastian was a confident man, he could see it. He was everything he wanted in a man.

He didn't wait for the captain's answer. He didn't need it. He was Ciel Phantomhive and he did what he wanted. He needed no permission.

The teen lowered his head, delivering kisses to Sebastian's naked chest. He tasted the salty skin, licking and sucking it with his tongue and mouth.

"As you wish." He had not expected to hear an answer from Sebastian, moments before he felt the man's fingers gently combing his hair. But the man's words did nothing more than to increase his determination, as he savored the skin of the captain's chest with his lips and tongue.

He knew what he wanted.

He wanted Sebastian to be his.

* * *

"Mey-Rin." The distant sound of her name interrupted her sleep, her eyes remaining closed as she tried to succumb again to peaceful slumber, not wanting to wake up. "Mey-Rin." She leaned her head sideways against the seat, moaning when the voice insisted on calling her name. She was unusually sleepy and wanted nothing more than to rest for a few more hours. "Mey-Rin!" She wondered who was calling her. The last thing she remembered was being in charge of the son of her boss, before an unexplainable drowsiness invaded her.

As soon as she thought this she jumped on her seat, opening her eyes with much effort as she searched for the teenager, finding him standing to her left side, a fake smile gracing his features.

"We have arrived." She was momentarily confused by those words, her brain still not functioning properly. Sleep was clouding her thoughts and making it very hard for her to keep her eyes opened.

"What...? Where… arrived? Where are we?" She didn't even stutter when she spoke, her mind not even knowing if she was awake or still dreaming.

Ciel watched the flight attendant with amusement. Clearly the effect of the pills had not passed, and probably wouldn't for a few hours more. He just hoped the woman wouldn't pass out in the airport, or there would be no one to carry his luggage until he met with his butler outside the terminal.

"I'll wait for you outside." He announced, not bothering to answer any of the woman's questions. He will give her some time to regain his senses. After all, he had one last, and very important, thing to do.

He joined the other first class passengers who were walking in line towards the exit, being them the first ones to leave the airplane. He could see the captain from the moment he stepped into the hallway. The man was standing beside the exit door with the co-pilot. He was thanking all the passengers, some of them barely glancing at him while others stopped for a moment to exchange brief words with him.

Even after what happened during the man's break, his uniform was in perfect conditions, the navy blue jacket with the four stripes and golden buttons didn't have a single wrinkle. Sebastian looked absolutely perfect and regal, wearing the hat that Ciel had worn just hours ago. Even the man's hair was perfect, falling neatly around his handsome face. All traces of lust and sex were gone.

He continued watching him as he slowly approached the man, the people in front of him exiting quickly, leaving him finally with an open view of the captain. He could still feel Sebastian's hands roaming his body, touching him everywhere and exploring every inch of his aroused skin. He had memorized every place where the adult had marked him, being eager to see the bruises coming out on his skin. His body was satisfied for now, but not for long. His body would be invaded with the heat of arousal, and Sebastian would be there to satisfy him again. Ciel was going to make sure of that.

The man smirked when he saw him, mirth clear on his eyes.

Ciel walked towards him, making sure to be close to the man before he spoke, barely listening to the co-pilot talking to another passenger.

"That was a perfect landing, Captain. I have to say, your performance has been outstanding." The double meaning of his words was obvious, and he could see the amusement that they caused on the captain, who bowed his head slightly.

"You honor me with those words." Ciel walked closer to the man, taking a small piece of paper from his pocket.

"I'll make sure to praise you in front of my father. You know he likes hardworking employees. Especially if they know how to treat his son the way he deserves." He stopped walking until he was only inches away from the man's chest. His hand brushed against the captain's jacket and the man looked down, easily noticing the paper that Ciel was giving him. He accepted it as surreptitiously possible, finding a series of numbers written on it. He easily knew what those numbers were. A phone number.

When the boy saw understanding in the man's eyes, he stood on his tiptoes, whispering against the captain's ear.

"You will call me very soon. I'm not patient about… my needs." He was not asking anything, he was demanding for the captain to do what he wanted. The teen didn't ask for favors, he just ordered what he needed and waited for others to obey him. "If you don't call… well, I know where to find you." He put some distance between them after he said this, the threat being easy to hear behind his words. He needed the captain to know that he had no other option but to obey him. He wanted to have Sebastian in bed with him once again. He desired for Sebastian to please him again, to mount him like an animal in heat and fuck him until he could not scream anymore. The captain was his. Ciel had already decided that.

"I'll do as you wish." He did not try to hide just how pleased he was with the man's answer, even when he succeeded in hiding the smile that was threatening to appear on his lips.

"Good. Because as I already said… I'm not willing to let you go." Standing now a prudent distance away from the man, he turned around, ready to leave the airplane. "I'll see you soon, Captain." He said, smirking as his body shivered with excitement. He could only think about the moment when he would see the man again.

Sebastian watched the teen go, not being able to decide whether he should feel pleased or irritated with the boy's insistence and arrogance, even if his body was pleased with the possibility of seeing the young Phantomhive again.

"Man, how the hell do you do that?" Bard's words interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to look at the first officer, finding him eyeing the piece of paper that he held in his hand.

He immediately tucked it inside his pocket, thinking for a minute that Bard exactly wh had given him that phone number.

"That hot blonde was drawn to you like a magnet. She even gave you her number… how do you do it? What's your secret? God knows I need it." The man said while rubbing his cheek, where the flight attendant had slapped him after he went too far with his romantic advances. He was now hoping not to get in trouble because of this, if the woman decided to talk about it with his superior, even when Sebastian's charming smile and gentle words had calmed her enough. He was almost jealous of the captain's luck with the ladies.

Sebastian was confused by the man's words, but only for a moment until he glanced back at the passengers, trying to find Ciel in the crowd. But he easily comprehended what Bard was talking about. Walking behind Ciel was a woman with long blonde hair, an incredible body and a perfect ass. Surely the copilot thought it was her who gave him that piece of paper with the phone number in it.

"Natural charm." He answered, relieved that the man didn't have a clue about Ciel. He did not want to listen to him talking again about rich teenagers. Not to mention that he was not comfortable with the thought of one of his co-workers knowing about this wild affair that he had with the son of the CEO of the airline.

"Tch… Well, I need some of that. And quick." He barely heard the first officer's words as he followed Ciel with his eyes, watching him stopping for a moment, apparently feeling that someone was observing him.

And the boy looked back, his blue eyes finding the captain's stare. A smirk appeared on his lips, determination clear in his eyes. There was a silent promise behind the beautiful blue orbs. A promise of lust and desire, and of long nights of passion. Their eye contact only lasted for a few seconds, the younger boy breaking it, as he continued with his way.

Sebastian watched him, losing him in the crowd after a few moments. He knew this wasn't the last time he would see the teen. Ciel had made that very clear. And for some reason, he could not help but expect that day.

Ciel didn't want to let him go.

And Sebastian realized at that moment… that he didn't want to let Ciel go either.

* * *

_Soooooo the huge thingy is done! The biggest chapter I have ever written and of course, the longest smut scene too and my second complete lemon for Kuroshitsuji. I hope this met your expectations, I worked like crazy on this chapter._

_Someone talked about the possibility of turning this into a multi-chaptered story. I didn't plan for this story to be longer than two chapters. So I don't even have a plot. I mean, I'll give it some thought, but I don't know. Right now I just want to concentrate on my other stories. But yeah, I can consider it. Sounds like a good option after I finish with one of my current stories. So I'll think about it :)_

_I can haz reviews now? I want them :3 I want them as bad as Ciel wants Sebby's jackhammer. You know you want to give them to me… fill me with your love so I will have no other option but to write more and more sexy scenes. Love me and I'll love you back with tons of SebaCiel goodness. I already gave you more than 17,000 words... I can give you so much more. Just fill that cute, tempting review box.  
_

_I hope this chapter left you all hot and bothered. I write for your pleasure… literally -purr, purr-._

_I blow you a kiss, and now I'm gone!_


End file.
